Odio amarte
by kaehana9
Summary: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, SenOC. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Habían pasado 6 años desde que las dos parejas estaban juntas, Kaede, Hana y Akira habían obtenido una beca para estudiar en USA, Kaori no consiguió ninguna, tan pronto terminó el bachillerato ingresó en el cuerpo de policía y cuando su novio, su hermano y su cuñado se fueron de Japón ella pidió el traslado y se fue con ellos.

A los ojos de la gente todo parecía perfecto, Hana y Kaede, jugaban en el mismo equipo y el ser homosexuales no afectaba a sus carreras, su relación parecía ser lo más sólida que una relación puede llegar a ser, parecía que los rumores de gente no les afectaran, parecía que su historia de amor no se viera afectada por una sociedad que aún no había aceptado una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo...Pero, ¿acaso puedes ser feliz si deseas tener un hijo con la persona a la que amas y por la que morirías pero el hacho de amarla es lo que te impide ser padre?

Al parecer Hana no...Y esto estaba afectando a su relación con Kaede, por mucho que ellos se esforzaran en hacer creer que ese problema no podía dañar su relación, el fantasma de no poder tener hijos de ninguna forma siempre les atormentaba. Aún así, preferían seguir como si nada, no hablaban de ello, por miedo.

Hana tenía miedo que Kaede, le recriminara que el pelirrojo no le quería lo bastante como para seguir juntos sin un hijo. Cosa que no era cierta. Era verdad que Hana deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser padre, pero si eso significaba perder a Kaede, se resignaría, lo amaba. Pero aún así sabía que nunca sería feliz por completo sin un hijo.

Kaede por su lado tenía miedo que el hecho de no poder darle un hijo a Hana, o más bien que el hecho de que Hana estuviera con él, era lo que impedía el pelirrojo ser padre, provocara que Hana le dejara por una mujer, ya que al contrario que él, que era homosexual, Hana era bisexual, por lo tanto podía enamorarse de una mujer. Y la verdad es que si Hana le pedía terminar su relación por tener un hijo, tan solo con hacer feliz a Hana, Kaede lo haría.

Hana y Kaede estaban sentados en el sofá de su apartamento.

Habían revisado sus jugadas, con el video que el ayudante había grabado mientras entrenaban y en los diferentes partidos que habían jugado, para que vieran sus propios errores. Esto había relajado el ambiente, el básquet les hacía olvidar sus problemas, por eso desde que el problema de no poder tener hijos había aparecido en sus vidas, se pasaban el día entrenando, pero no servía de nada ya que no jugaban a gusto, sino casi por obligación.

El momento de paz tan solo duró hasta que apagaron el video y miraron la televisión. Era un programa debate, trataba de si a la gente le parecía "ético" que dos gays o dos lesbianas pudieran adoptar un hijo.

En la televisión...

Es inmoral, ¿que valores pretendemos inculcar a nuestros hijos? Deberían hacer una ley que prohibiese a esos degenerados corromper a los niños, esta gente son unos enfermos. Es más, cuando salga de aquí voy a incluir en mi testamento, que cuando muera no quiero que esa gente adopte a mi hijo. Dijo un señor de unos 50 años.

Pues a mi lo que me parece inmoral y enfermizo es negar a un niño a tener unos padres, y es la gente como usted la que corrompe la mente de los niños, incitándoles a despreciar a esas persona, porqué son personas como yo y como usted, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, usted no es un apersona sino un demonio. Dijo indignado un anciano de 70 años.

Hana no quería oír nada más, lanzó una figurita de cristal a contra la pantalla del televisor, se levantó y se fue a la cocina, estaba muy alterado y tenía miedo de que si se quedaba en la misma habitación que Kaede, pudiera empezar una discusión que provocara su ruptura.

Kaede permanecía sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión, su mirada estaba llena de dolor, rabia y frustración, pero también había miedo y angustia.

No podemos continuar así, esto me está destrozando. Dijo Kaede. Reuniendo todo su valor se levantó, y se fue a la cocina a hablar con Hana.

Hanamichi tenemos que hablar, las palabras hacen daño pero el silencio mata. Dijo Kaede.

¿De que quieres hablar? Hana esperaba que con esta pregunta Kaede, se echara atrás con lo de hablar del TEMA.

Pero Kaede estaba decidido a terminar con una vez de esa angustia que les estaba desgarrando las entrañas desde hacía meses. Sabes muy bien de que debemos hablar Hana, sobre tener hijos, o más bien dicho de cómo continuar con lo nuestro sabiendo que no los tendremos. Dijo Kaede serio, pero tierno. Casi suplicante.

Hana no sabía que decir, estuvo callado unos minutos luego, derrotado se dejó caer al suelo.

Kaede se sentó a su lado y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas. Dime Hana, ¿de verdad deseas tener un hijo o solo buscas un motivo para alejarte de mí? Otros de los miedos de Kaede era que desde hacía dos meses un nuevo jugador se había incorporado al equipo, y parecía que este se había hecho muy amigo del pelirrojo. La verdad es que el quería empezar la conversación de otra forma, pero no pudo contener sus miedos.

Hana lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera. Kaede había dicho que era el silencio, lo que mataba, pero esas palabras parecía que estuvieran estrangulándole. Le costaba respirar, le dolía de excremente el pecho, sentía como si dentro de si todo se estuviera viniendo abajo. Pronto el dolor y la angustia, se transformaron en rabia e ira. Sin pensarlo golpeó a Kaede con todas sus fuerzas en la cara y el estómago. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar una cosa así? Sabes que te amo, aunque quizás el que esté buscando un motivo para dejar lo nuestro seas tu, así no habrá nadie que te impida marcharte a los Chicago Bulls. Exclamó enfurecido Hana.

Puede que tengas razón. Dijo Kaede sin pensar el que decía, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Hana se había ido y Kaede tuvo la sensación de que esta sería la última vez que lo vería.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

N/A: Antes que nada quería pedir perdon, por escribir y publicar sin pensar, en el capítulo anterior escribí que Kaede habló después de que Hana le desconjuntara la mandíbula, la verdad es que si Shadir no me lo hubiera advertido no ma habría dado cuenta.

**Shadir: **Lamento que no te guste la historia, pero bueno tal vez lo mio no sean las cosas serías. De todas formas te agradezco que dejaras un review, es bueno saber los defectos que uno tiene.

**Dark Mokona: **¿Guapa estás segura que tu eres de este planeta? Yo personalemnte nunca he tenido paperas, pero mi padre si, y me dijo que el se encontraba fatal. Francamente yo no tendría ánimos para nada. Y en cuanto que te adopten a ti¿estas segura que el tipo de relación que prefieres con ellos, es la de padres e hija?Ahora en serio gracias por el review y me alegro de que te gusten mis historias.

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Kaede no podía dormir así que decidió ir a ver a un médico amigo suyo, para que le curara la nariz y le pusiera la mandíbula en su sitio, fue doloroso, pero no le importaba. En el fondo sabía que Hana lo amaba, pero se dejó dominar por sus miedos y celos, y lo pagó bien caro, en cierta forma, el dolor físico le ayudaba a no pensar en lo ocurrido. Luego llamó a casa de Kaori para ver si Hana había ido allí, pero no le contestó nadie, probó con el móvil de ella; esta vez si hubo suerte, aunque tardó en contestar y cuando lo hizo sonaba rara, pero no le prestó atención. Se lo contó todo, ella no dijo nada simplemente colgó. No intentó volver a llamarla, sabía que había ido a buscar a su hermano.

Hana caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, sus ojos estaban rojos y le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. Sin saber como fue a parar a un parque, se sentó en el bordillo de una fuente, el agua salpicaba su ropa, pero a él no le importaba. Las palabras de Kaede no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez. Intentaba convencerse de que Kaede lo había dicho sin pensar, pero el mismo dolor le impedía ver más allá de sus narices. Estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, que hasta que una voz habló no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

Creí que esto de sentarse en un parqué para pensar solo lo hacía yo. Dijo Kaori sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Pero este aún se sorprendió más cuando vio que ella estaba toda llena de golpes y arañazos y que llevaba la ropa que llevan los enfermos del hospital.

Ka...Kaori...Dios¿Qué te ha pasado? Exclamó Hana asustado.

Nada una pelea doméstica. Dijo ella para quitarle importancia, aunque con la pinta que traía, no fue muy útil. Hana no prestó atención a la palabra 'doméstica'.

Si no es nada¿Por qué llevas esta ropa? Preguntó preocupado y furioso con ella, parecía que su salud no le importara.

Estaba en el hospital, cuando Kaede me llamó al móvil muy preocupado porqué te habías ido después de discutir, así que me escapé ya que esos estúpidos de los médicos no me dejaban marchar. Imbéciles te descuidas y te abren en canal como si quisieran diseccionarte. Solo son cuatro golpes de nada maldita sea. Dijo ella molesta.

Entonces Hana recordó la palabra, sus ojos se abrieron de forma exagerada. No...No. Akira jamás haría una cosa así, además ella es más fuerte que él. Pero...Pensó aterrado Hanamichi. Kaori, dime quien te ha hecho esto. ¿Por segunda vez que te ha pasado? Aunque Kaori lo disimuló enseguida, Hana vio como la cara de su hermana por un momento reflejaba dolor y angustia.

No quiero hablar de eso. Dijo ella tajante. Habéis discutido por lo de tener hijos¿verdad? Sabía que callar solo os traería problemas, pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso.

Hana al oír esas palabras, recuperó su ira y rabia. ¿Tú hablas de callar, cuando no quieres hablar de que fue lo que te ocurrió? Dijo indignado.

Es completamente distinto. Se defendió ella.

Claro que lo es. Mi vida no está en peligro como la tuya. Replicó Hanamichi y cuando vio la cara no entender de ella, quiso golpearla allí mismo. Ese cerdo la había enviado al hospital y ella hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Cuánto hace que lo soportas, Huh? Preguntó colérico.

No se de que me hablas. Dijo ella.

Dios¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? Preguntó Hana ya casi perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Kaori se enfureció, su hermano jamás le había hablado así. AQUÍ EL ÚNICO ESTÚPIDO ERES TU. ¿COMO PUEDES DEJAR A KAE SOLO PORQUÉ NO PODÉIS TENER HIJOS? Con tu estúpida obsesión has destruido vuestra relación y le has destruido a él. Dijo ella cabreada.

A Hana le pareció que en sus palabras había algo más, pero lo dejó a un lado, y se defendió de las palabras de su hermana. Primero me acusa de utilizar el no poder tener hijos para alejarme de él¿y yo soy el que le destruye a él? No me hagas reír.

Eso no lo sabía. Dijo Kaori un poco más calmada, sentándose en el suelo. Al contactar con el suelo todo su cuerpo se contrajo de dolor y algunas de sus heridas se abrieron ensangrentando su ropa.

Hana miraba horrorizado la escena. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar el hospital en semejante condición? Le regañó.

Estaba preocupada. Hana se quedó helado. Se ha puesto en peligro por mí. Pensó sintiéndose culpable. Entonces una alarma se encendió en su mente. ¿Dónde está Sendoh? Preguntó Hana.

A Kaori le extrañó la forma en que su hermano se dirigió a su marido, pero lo apartó a un lado ahora lo que importaba era Hana y no ella. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado y volvió a sentir todo el dolor y angustia, que recorrieron su cuerpo, mente y corazón horas atrás. Aunque esto lo disimuló para que Hana no lo notara, no quería meterle en problemas.

Pero Hana si lo notó, con la gente que quería tenía una especie de sexto sentido. Decidió que por el momento la dejaría en paz, y esperaría hasta cuando su hermana bajara las defensas para sacarle la verdad.

En el apartamento Kaede estaba muy preocupado, cuando llamó a Kaori, esta tardó mucho en contestar y cuando lo hizo, hablaba muy nerviosa como si le costará respirar, pero entonces Kaede no le prestó atención. Ahora que repasaba los sucesos no podía sentía como si algo terrible estuviera apunto de pasar. El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue corriendo a la puerta esperando encontrarse con Kaori trayendo de vuelta a Hana. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un Akira de lo más furioso, parecía fuera de control. Nunca le había visto así. Kaede se preguntó si el estado en que se encontraba su amigo tenía que ver con el comportamiento de Kaori. Y pobre no sabía la razón que llevaba.

¿Dónde está mi mujer, zorro? Preguntó con una voz amenazadora Akira. Se que la llamaste y que luego se marchó.

No..No lo se. Le pedí que buscara a Hana, no hemos peleado y se ha ido. Dijo Kaede asustado por la actitud de Akira.

Akira, primero suavizó su expresión, pero luego como si recordara algo se puso aún más furioso de lo que estaba antes. Está bien si no quieres decirme donde está de acuerdo, pero te aviso que luego será peor, dile esto. No entiendo como puede ser tan estúpida, en pensar que puede salirse con la suya así como así. Dicho esto Akira se marchó, dejando aún más preocupado a Kaede. El sonido de su móvil le sobresaltó. Vio que era Kaori. ¿Dónde estás, lo has encontrado? Preguntó Kaede.

Sí, esta noche la pasará conmigo, intentaré hacerle entrar en razón. Dijo Kaori. Su voz sonaba rara otra vez.

Kaede creyó escuchar el sonido de un hilo rompiéndose y luego un grito ahogado, pero supuso que era la televisión, ya que se oía de fondo. Por cierto vino Akira y estaba muy fuera de si. Dijo finalmente Kaede.

Kaori se tensó, y su hermano que escuchaba todo, mientras le vendaba otra vez las heridas, frunció el ceño. Sus sospechas se estaban demostrando ese cerdo estaba maltratando a su hermana. ¿Pero si ella no lo admitía como la ayudaría?

¿Te ha dicho algo? Preguntó Kaori un poco nerviosa.

Cree que yo te escondo, y me ha dicho que luego será peor. ¿Kaori que ocurre? Jamás había visto a Akira en este estado, ni tan siquiera aquella vez en el hospital cuando no queríamos dejarle verte. Estoy muy preocupado, parecía como si estuviera desquiciado. Dijo Kaede de lo más preocupado.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por lo que respecta a ti y a mi hermano los dos deberíais pensar un poquito antes de hablar. Hana me ha explicado todo y estoy muy enfadada contigo Kitsune. Dijo Kaori cambiando de tema. Lo último que necesito ahora es revivirlo. Pensó ella.

¿Crees que no lo se? Pero esto nos está matando y no pude controlarme. Lo siento no quería decirles esto, pero...pero. Dios! No se que hacer. Yo también quiero un hijo, pero no consentiré que por no tener hijos vaya a perderle. Se defendió Kaede.

Kaori suspiró hondo. Kaede tiene razón, pero yo no soy nadie para hablar cuando yo misma...yo. Mierda! No quiero ni pensarlo. Se que no puedo ser imparcial, pero de todas formas, Hana está demasiado obsesionado. Pensó ella antes de responderle. Mira Kaede, por muy doloroso que sea tenéis que hablar, tú sabes que mi hermano no es conocido por su racionalidad, así que te ruego que cuando habléis intentes controlarte.

¿Crees que esta vez no lo intenté? Pero cuando quiso hacerse el tonto no lo soporte y dejé que los celos me dominaran. Dijo Kaede.

¿Celos¿De que diablos estás hablando, que tienen que ver los celos en todo esto¿Y de quien estás celoso? No entiendo nada. Será mejor que todos durmamos un poco y hablemos más tarde. Por cierto no le digas a Akira que hemos hablado¿vale? Y no te metas esto es algo que debo solucionar yo. Dijo Kaori.

Tanto Kaede como Hana notaron el miedo en sus palabras, poco a poco Kaede parecía llegar a la misma conclusión que Hana, pero al contrario que este, Kaede, si creía que Kaori no podía defenderse de Akira, ella misma le había dicho mil veces que sería incapaz de ponerle la mano encima a Akira. Y que por eso una vez que le pidió que le enseñara algo de artes marciales ella se negó.

No sabía como Akira había llegado a este extremo y como Kaori, aun si no atacaba para defenderse, como no había buscado ayuda antes. Pero solo sabía que aunque el mismo tuviera que encerrarla en una habitación con llave, no iba a permitir que ese tipo le pusiera la mano encima. Esta vez seré yo quien te ayude a ti, Ka-chan. Lo juro. Pensó Kaede. Luego colgó.

_**Continuar...**_

**_N/A: _**Para aquellos que sientan la curiosidad sobre si las sospechas de Hana y de Kaede acerca de Akira son ciertas, no os molestéis en escribirlo en los reviews. (Esto suponiendo que esta historia os interese y queráis dejarlos, claro). Porqué no voy a decir nada, solo hay una forma de saberlo y es seguir leyendo. ¿A que soy muy, pero que muy mala? Nyahahahaha! Cough! Cough! Cough!. Ay! Que me ahogo, ya soy viejecita y no estoy para las risas maniáticas Snif! Snif! Bueno a lo que iba, er. Ya no me acuerdo, da igual. Adiós!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**Elena: **Perdón malinterpreté tus palabras, en cuanto a Hana y Kaede, las cosas no van a solucionarse de momento, sino que se pondrán peor.

**Abuelitnt: **A mí también me pareció un tema interesante, sobretodo con el revuelo que hay ahora en España sobre matrimonios gays. Es vergonzoso que hoy en día aún haya gente tan cavernícola, como para no entender que todos somos iguales.

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Hana y Kaori pasaron la noche en una pensión propiedad de la mujer de uno de sus compañeros, esta mujer ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kaori ensangrentada y llena de golpes, ella y su marido parecían una diana andante que siempre atraían problemas. Le sorprendió bastante verla con compañía pero no quiso preguntar, sabia que no sacaría nada, así que simplemente, les trajo vendas y el botiquín, además de comida caliente.

Kaede, para despejarse fue a dar un paseo por el parque, estuvo caminando en círculos durante toda la noche. Cansado se sentó en uno de los bancos. Alguien se sentó a su lado, reconoció enseguida ese olor, cuando giró su rostro para hablarle, casi le da un ataque.

Sí...Sí ya lo se. ¿Qué me ha pasado, quien ha sido, etc, etc, etc. No quiero hablar de eso estoy aquí por mi hermano. He escuchado su versión ahora quiero la tuya. Dijo Kaori, moviendo la mano en señal de agobio.

No te preguntaré que te ha pasado y nada porqué ya lo se. Dijo Kaede molesto por su actitud.

NANI¿Cómo que lo sabes¿Quién te lo ha dicho¿Tú sabes el lío en que te puedes meter? Exclamó horrorizada ella.

No puedo creerme hasta donde ha sido capaz de llegar. Dijo Kaede.

Oi¿De quien hablas? Preguntó Kaori, haciéndose la tonta.

Muy bien como quiera pero esto no se quedará así. Te lo prometo.

No te metas Kaede, no quiero que te hagan daño, ni a ti ni a Hana. Prométeme que dejarás el asunto en paz, yo se lo que me hago.

Kaede no dijo nada. Ella lo interpretó como que le había hecho caso, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Al igual que Hana, él también iba a esperar a que bajase sus defensas para sacarle la verdad. Aunque ya casi estaba seguro de cual era.

Después de que Kaede le contara a Kaori todo lo sucedido, y que sentía, miedos celos y todo. Ella se quedó mirando al cielo. Esto iba ser más complicado de lo que ella esperaba en un principio.

Entiendo como te sientes, Aki también quiere tener hijos, dice que quiere disfrutarlos ahora que todavía es joven. Habla como si fuese un anciano. Que tipo más estúpido! Dijo Kaori.

Kaede creyó que ya había descifrado el misterio totalmente. Akira quería tener hijos de forma desesperada y seguramente Kaori, aún no se sentía preparada; al fin y al cabo aún eran muy jóvenes, pero por lo que parece ese estaba obsesionado y como no podía conseguir sus deseos por las buenas, lo hacía por las malas. Sabiendo que aunque la forzara, ella solo tenia que abortar para deshacerse del niño que aún no quería, le pegaba para que así, accediese a sus deseos. En esos momentos quiso matar al tipo, pero si ella seguía empeñada con su postura no podía hacer nada.

Yo también quiero tener un hijo pero Hana, está demasiado obsesionado. Los de protección de menores no dejan de ponernos trabas para adoptar un niño. Todo parece inútil. Dijo Kaede.

Mm! Ya veo...¿La persona que se ocupa de vuestro caso no será por casualidad Matt Peterson? Preguntó Kaori.

Sí, pero...

Me lo imaginaba, ese tipo es conocido por ser un homo fóbico en toda regla. Creo que podré arreglármelas para darle, como diría, un pequeño susto, que le ayude a recapacitar. Dijo ella maliciosa.

No hagas nada ilegal, se supone que persigues a los criminales y no que te conviertes en uno de ellos. Dijo Kaede.

Kitsune, hay muchos modos de 'persuadir'. Tú déjamelo a mí.

Ahora espera 10 minutos, Hana no tardará en aparecer, quiero que habléis, y cuando digo hablar, me refiero a hablar y no a discutir o gritar, por supuesto mucho menos peleas físicas. No creo que tu nariz soporte mucho más, cuñado. Bromeó ella.

Muy graciosa. De repente su cara se puso seria. Vuelve al hospital, no se como te las arreglaste para salir, pero es obvio que no te dieron el alta. La regañó Kaede.

No, el me encontrará y no quiero verle, es demasiado peligroso. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se le había escapado quiso abofetearse por ser tan descuidada.

Entonces¿lo admites¿Por qué sigues con él¿Huh? Preguntó Kaede furioso.

¿Cómo que por que? Pues porqué lo amo¿qué pregunta más estúpida? Se defendió ella.

Pero¿no te das cuenta de lo que dices? Ese hijo de puta va a matarte.

No lo creo, no se que sabes de mi situación pero te aseguro que ahora mismo, yo no soy la que corre más peligro. Además es culpa mía. Dijo triste Kaori.

¿Pero que estupideces estás diciendo¿Como va a ser culpa tuya, lo que ese tipo te ha hecho? Dijo alterado Kaede.

Tú no sabes nada, así que cierra el pico! Le espetó Kaori.

¿Cómo vamos a saberlo si ni siquiera nos hablas de ello? Dijo Hana apareciendo antes de hora.

Basta! Esto es algo que debo solucionar yo y vosotros no os meteréis por el medio. Iba a marcharse pero Hana le agarró el brazo, entonces ella se retorció de dolor, y algunos de los puntos se rompieron, como en la noche anterior, reabriendo las heridas.

Kaede reconoció el sonido. Kaori por Dios! Recapacita esto es una locura.

Hana la soltó. Sabía que intentando retenerla solo le haría daño. Como también sabía que su hermana era lo bastante retorcida y manipuladora como para sin ningún problema dejarse dañar, haciéndoles sentirse culpables para salirse con la suya. Hana nunca entendió como pasaba de ser una chica, bueno ahora mujer tierna, a ser un demonio frío, maquiavélico y calculador, capaz de todo por salirse con la suya. El hecho de que se hubiera escapado del hospital en su estado y aún así tener las fuerzas para buscarle lo demostraba.

Kaori viendo como su hermano se rendía por el momento, sonrió de forma pícara y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Déjala su compañero está escondido detrás de unos árboles y la vigila. Dijo Hana cuando vio que Kaede quería ir tras ella. Además tenemos que hablar.

Kaede asintió y volvió a sentarse en el banco. Antes de que Hana abriera la boca lo hizo él.

Antes que perderte preferiría renunciar al básquet para siempre. Dijo Kaede sin mirar al pelirrojo.

Lo se. Pero tus palabras me dolieron y me enfurecí, no sabía que decía. Respondió Hana.

Parece que tener un hijo te importe más que yo. Dijo el zorro, confirmando los temores de Hana.

Se que te he dado esa impresión, pero no es cierto. Yo te amo, pero me siento incompleto.

Y por sentirte incompleto me rechazas, más de una vez te he buscado y has actuado como si yo fuese una plaga. Jamás pensé que a estas alturas de nuestra relación te avergonzarías de estar conmigo. Dijo triste y dolido Kaede.

No me avergüenzo de ti pero...Comenzó Hana, pero Kaede le interrumpió.

Pero estar conmigo te impide sentirte 'completo'. No puedo estar con alguien que siempre que me acerco me rechaza Hana. Dijo Kaede levantándose.

¿Qué estas diciendo? Preguntó asustado Hana.

Quiero decir que mientras no aceptes que no se puede tener todo, tú y yo hemos terminado. Estoy harto de tus rechazos. Voy a recoger mis cosas y me iré a un hotel, no abandonaré el equipo. Espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo irracional que eres, con eso de tener hijos. Dicho esto Kaede se marchó dejando a un Hanamichi, temblando, le costaba respirar, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se desmayó.

Minutos después estalló una tormenta, las gotas de lluvia mojaban al pelirrojo pero este no despertaba.

De camino a casa Kaede notó una punzada en el pecho, pero no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

En el parque el pelirrojo despertó cuando notó que alguien lo cargaba en brazos, creyó reconocer una voz que le decía que todo iría bien, pero perdió el conocimiento enseguida.

Horas más tarde se despertó en una cama que no era la suya, delante suyo estaba Akira Sendoh, el marido de su hermana, el maldito que la había golpeado hasta tal punto de mandarla al hospital.

Akira le miraba con preocupación, pero Hanamichi no se dejaría engañar por su fachada, eso jamás. Con torpeza intentó levantarse y golpearle, pero solo sirvió para que cayera al suelo. Al estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia había enfermado y estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Akira atribuyó su reacción a eso, no tenía ni la menor idea de los verdaderos motivos que impulsaron a Hanamichi a atacarle. Y por el estado del pelirrojo, hasta dentro de unos días no lo sabría, ya que este estaba muy enfermo.

Kaede ya había recogido su ropa y la mayoría de sus cosas, antes de salir por la puerta del que había sido su apartamento echó un último vistazo. Cada lugar, cada rincón le provocaba recuerdos de cuando él y Hanamichi eran felices.

Todo ha acabado. Hana siempre querrá ser padre, seguramente al no estar conmigo le concederán la custodia de algún niño. Espero que seas feliz Do'aho, mi Do'aho, mi Hana; porqué yo se que sin ti, yo no lo seré jamás.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

_**N/A:**_ Tengo una duda¿que son los 'Hits' que aparecen en mi sección de Stats? Que alguien me lo diga, por favor. Hasta ahora no los había visto.

**_Elena: _**Er. Tranquilizate, solo es un fic, a ver si con tantos golpes te da algo.

**_Dark Mokona: _**Si, la verdad es que hay gente desprecialble, pero bueno, no hay luz sin oscuridad¿verdad?

**_Lluna Kosi Saishi: _**Sabes yo de tu no lo dirís muy alto, si alguna de las hinchas del do'aho se enteran...Me alegro de que te guste, es mi primera historia ''seria'', por decirlo de alguna forma.

**_Astrea:_** Estate tranquila, todo acabará bien, soy una fanática de los finales felices.

**_Abuelitnt: _**Claro que no le dejaré así. (Ahora que no nos oye nadie, lo tengo casi terminado, ehehehehe!)

**_Sakura: _**Yo también cuando amas a alguien quieres que sea feliz, aunque no sea a tu lado

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Al día siguiente Kaede se sorprendió de que Hana no fuera al entrenamiento ni a clases pero no le dio importancia. Ese Do'aho seguro que no se cree con fuerzas para enfrentarse a mí. Pensaba Kaede. En esto mira hacia la puerta y empieza a fruncir el ceño, Akira esta apoyado en el marco de la puerta, parece que lo está esperando para hablar.

Cuando Akira se aseguró de que Kaede le había visto, salió del gimnasio y espero en la entrada del campus. Poco tiempo después Kaede estaba frente a él, mirándolo con rabia y desprecio. Akira se sorprendió bastante, primero Hanamichi y ahora Kaede.

No tengo tiempo para averiguar los motivos de tu comportamiento Rukawa, solo quiero decirte que Hana está en mi casa, lo encontré inconsciente en el parque, ahora ya está bien. Dijo Akira.

Kaede se sintió culpable por el estado de Hana, pero al oír a Akira asegurarle que estaba bien se tranquilizó. Entonces recordó la situación de Kaori y su mirada volvió a endurecerse.

Mira Rukawa, no tengo tiempo. ¿Dime de una vez donde está mi mujer? Preguntó fastidiado Akira.

Estás loco si crees que te lo voy a decir. Dijo Kaede intentando no matarlo allí mismo.

¿No te das cuenta de que puede estar en peligro? Dijo Akira furioso. ¿Qué les pasa a estos estúpidos? Pensó.

Serás...La golpeas hasta el punto de mandarla al hospital y...Comenzó Kaede, pero Akira le interrumpió.

Yo no la he golpeado idiota, fue ella quien intentó detener un ladrón armado con cuchillos y pistolas completamente desarmada. Se defendió Akira.

De acuerdo que según para que es una inconsciente, pero creo que conoce suficientemente su trabajo, como para no cometer tal error. Dijo Kaede. Si cree que me voy a tragar una estupidez como esta, es que es más imbécil de lo que parece. Pensó disgustado.

No tengo ni la menor idea, pero te aseguro que jamás le he puesto la mano encima.

No te creo. Ella tiene miedo de ti y por algo debe ser y...

Ya basta! Interrumpió Kaori. Kaede se quedó helado, su aspecto era peor que el día anterior, miró a Akira y vio que el no parecía estar sorprendido, eso confirmaba sus sospechas, el muy cerdo quería hacerle creer que él no había sido.

Akira fue el primero en hablar. Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. Miró de forma severa a Kaori, esta agachó la cabeza. Akira le cogió la mano y quiso llevársela de allí, Kaede intentó impedírselo, pero Akira le golpeó en el estómago.

¿Pero que haces? Exclamó Kaori yendo hacia Kaede, pero Akira la sostuvo.

Puede aguantar eso y más, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Dijo Akira con una voz dura y fría.

No, no puedes dejarle así. Yo me quedo aquí. No quiero ir contigo. Dijo ella al borde de llorar. Akira perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y levantó la mano para golpearla, ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, un golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos Akira la miraba de una forma que no supo descifrar.

Vamos! Ordenó Akira. Ella echó un último vistazo a Kaede, y se fue.

Kaede despertó horas después, miró su reloj y se sorprendió del tiempo que había pasado, supuso que lo habían drogado o algo así, no había otra opción, un simple puñetazo no podía dejarlo K.O tanto tiempo, no estaba ni en su antiguo apartamento, ni en su nuevo hogar. Miró a su alrededor intentando saber donde estaba, pero nada le era familiar. Entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia, intentó levantarse de golpe, pero un dolor en su costado se lo impidió.

Deberías pensar antes de actuar Kaede. Dijo Akira apareciendo de entre las sombras. Bueno ahora que estás despierto. Me voy, tú y mi cuñado tenéis mucho de que hablar, y yo tengo que aclarar unas cosas con una gatita desobediente. Si te preguntas como has llegado aquí, es muy fácil. Pedí a uno de tus compañeros que te trajera.

Ni se te ocurra...Empezó a amenazar Kaede.

Ponerle la mano encima. Terminó por él Akira. Ya te dije que...no le pondría la mano encima jamás.

Kaede se sorprendió cuando Akira interrumpió su explicación. Sus alarmas se dispararon otra vez. ¿Qué habrá sucedido el tiempo que han estado solos? Se preguntó Kaede nervioso.

Hanamichi despertará pronto. Adiós...zorro. Terminó Akira con una sonrisa burlona.

Kaede quiso seguirle, como pudo se levantó, pero no sirvió de nada. La puerta estaba cerrada con lave desde fuera, y no podía tirarla a tierra porqué era reforzada. Miró a través de las ventanas para ver si podía salir por algún otro sitio, pero estaba en un décimo y no había escalera de incendios. Por si fuera poco, en esa habitación no había teléfono y no había cobertura.

Hana y él estaban totalmente aislados. Y aún peor Kaori estaba sola con esa bestia, quien sabe que podría ocurrirle.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

N/A: Me alegra mucho de que esta historia guste tanto, jamás había recivido tantos reviews. Vale! Vale! También es verdad que hace pocos meses que escribo pero da igual.

**_Elena: _**Pues tu dirás lo que quieras, pero yo diría que gritar es menos, mmm...peligroso, Aha! Peligroso para tu salud. Y Sí, A esos dos solo hay una forma de hecerlos hablar y es forzándolos.

**_Astrea:_** Pues ahora mismo lo sabras, bueno cuando lo leas. En cuanto a Akira, pues ahora también sabrás la verdad, no toda pero la mayor parte de las dudas tendrán su respuesta.

**_Sakura:_** Premio! Acertaste! Gracias. /.

**_Kaede Sakuragi:_** Gracias, me alegro de que te guste tanto. Aquí tienes otro cap. Espero que te guste también.

**_Abuelitnt:_** Fuego! Fuego¿Huh¿Pero no había un incendio? Sheeesh! Menos mal que no sufro del corazón sino esta historia se queda sin final.

**_Lluna Kori Saishi:_** Si mis chicos( ya me gustaría a mi que fuesen míos) son tal para cual.

**_Dark Mokona:_** Oh! Pues no deberías dudar así del Erizo Risitas Hentai. Aunque la culpa es mia. Nyahahahaha!

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

Kaede intentó despertar a Hana, a ver si entre los dos llegaban a una solución para salir de allí, sabía que era bastante improbable, que tuvieran alguna idea que pudiera ayudarles, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Lo intentó todo, zarandearlo, llamarlo, incluso gritarle, pero nada daba buenos resultados. En medio de la exasperación se quedó mirando los labios del pelirrojo, esos labios que se moría por probar, y que había pensado que no volvería a besar jamás. Sin pensar le dio un beso, solo un roze de sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Y por más idiota que pueda parecer eso despertó al pelirrojo.

Cuando Hana abrió los ojos creía que todo era un sueño, su zorrito encima de él besándolo. Dejándose llevar por su instinto, agarró la camisa de Kaede, lo acerco a él, y empezó a besarle como si el mundo fuera a acabarse el día de mañana.

Kaede se quedó helado como primera reacción, pero luego se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso, dando todo de sí. Entonces oyeron como una puerta se abría. En la entrada de la habitación estaban Akira y Kaori, mirándoles sorprendidos.

Ves, y tú te preocupabas por ellos. Si solo les falta en condón! Se burló Akira. Auch! Que bestia eres!

Kaorí le golpeó con el codo en las costillas. No lo suficiente por lo visto. Cambiando de tema Akira me contó, que creéis que el me pegaba, os aseguro que no es así, ahora mismo no puedo explicaros que fue lo que ocurrió de verdad. Pero por favor confiad en mí. Además alguien como él, no podría ganarme jamás. Nyahahaha! Se que la excusa que Akira te dio, Kaede, deja mucho que desear, pero es que ni él mismo sabe que ocurrió realmente. Por favor, olvidaos de esa estupidez.

Lamento mucho que con mi silencio hagáis llegado a esta conclusión. Os juro que nada es cierto.

Kaede tu siempre sabes cuando miento. ¿De veras crees que ahora estoy mintiendo? Preguntó Kaori mirando a Kaede.

Kaede miró a sus ojos, a su rostro, y todo su cuerpo buscando pruebas de que estaba mintiendo pero no las encontró.

Hana también miraba a Akira, buscando pruebas de que estaban mintiendo. Si Kaede podía desenmascarar a Kaori, el podía hacerlo con Akira. El pelirrojo también llegó a la misma conclusión que Kaede. Pero aún así, sabía que entre Akira y su hermana había ocurrido algo gordo. Si no ella, no hubiera reaccionado así a su nombre. Además aún era un misterio como Kaori había adquirido sus heridas, y porqué en lugar de curarse cada vez su cuerpo estaba peor.

Miró a Kaede, al parecer su zorro pensaba lo mismo que él. Pero los dos sabían que ahora ni ella ni Akira les contarían nada, si es que este último sabía algo; porqué conociendo a la testaruda de su hermana, este no debía conocer muchos detalles de la situación de su propia esposa.

Pero Akira sabía más de lo que ellos pensaban. Es verdad que la información la había obtenido, no precisamente de ella, pero bueno. Lo importante es que sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Sabía cosas que incluso la misma Kaori desconocía. Él también tenía sus contactos.

**_Continuará..._**

Muy cortito lo se, pero decidí cortarlo aquí por que este fic está lleno de flasbacks, y es un poco liante. Parece que esto terminará pronto, pero esa es la palabra, P-A-R-E-C-E. Nyahahahaha


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_Abuelitnt: _**La verdad es que mi intención era esa, hacer creer lo que no era, pero el pobre Akira me dio lástima y decidí destapar un poco el asunto.

**_Mashou No Tenshi: _**Siento haberme retrasado, quí está la continuación de las historia, me alegro de que te guste.

**_Elena: _**Es que necesitan energias para lo que vendrá después...

**_Dark Mokona: _**No te preocupes el puercoespin me ha asegurado que no esté enfadado contigo ni nada, y se alegra de que le quieras tanto.

**_Nian: _**Mujer durar, durar no se si lo hará, porqué yo tengo un problema y es que si no hago algo de forma continua me pasan las ganas, es por eso que por lo menos intento actualizar una vez por semana. Aquí está el sexto capítulo.

_**N/A**_:Este capítulo va dedicado a alguien que es posible que este fin de semana se introduzca por primera vez en esto de los fanfics yaoi, la verdad es que no tiene ni la menor idea de todo esto, no le he dicho nada. _**Hey Carioboti! Recorda 't de dirme que t'ha paregut. Ja m'ho contarás. **_

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Horas antes de que Kaede despertara, Kaori y Akira hablaron y dejaron las cosas claras. Más para uno que para el otro, que a veces podía ser más corto que una cuerda que no llega.

¿Qué les has contado a esos dos para que me traten así? Preguntó Akira enfadado.

Yo no les he dicho nada. Se defendió Kaori.

Pero tampoco lo has negado. ¿Sabes que creen que yo te he dado una paliza?

¿Quéee? Te aseguro que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que pensaran eso. Dijo Kaori avergonzada del lío que había montado sin saberlo.

¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí? Preguntó Akira cambiando de tema. Su voz era triste.

No quiero que él que me ha hecho este te encuentre. Pasé esa noche con Hana, porqué sabía que la pensión era un lugar seguro. Déjame marchar...

No! Interrumpió Akira. Quiero que me lo expliques todo, y te aseguro que no saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad.

Akira! No seas estúpido. ¿No te das cuenta que esto es muy serio?

Serás...La que no se da cuenta de nada eres tú. Tu hermano y Rukawa creen que soy un degenerado. Tengo que enterarme por tu jefe de que estas en coma en el hospital; cuando despiertas, no se como te haces con tu móvil; cuando te llama Kaede te escapas, dejando a 3 celadores inconscientes. Akira vio como ella se sonrojaba y casi esboza una sonrisa. Luego no me quieres decir donde estás, sabes que tu situación empeora, el veneno que esos tipos te dieron, hace que cada rasguño de nada que sufras se transforme en una herida seria, pero aún así no vas al médico. Se que la pelea que tuvimos fue seria pero...

Imbecil! No es por la pelea. Si esos tipos se enteran de que eres mi marido te utilizaran para llegar hasta mi, y te aseguro que no dudaran en matarte. Como nos casamos en Japón y yo llevo el apellido de mi padre adoptivo no existe una conexión obvia entre nosotros. Pero si te ven conmigo todo será peor.

Debo admitir que la pelea que tuve contigo me desconcentró a la hora de luchar, quizá por eso cuando Hana y Kaede mencionaron tu nombre, yo no pude esconder mis sentimientos y pensaron lo que pensaron. Además con la excusa tan idiota que le pusiste a Kaede para explicar mis heridas no me extraña...

Lo siento no soy tan bueno mintiendo como tú. Dijo Akira molesto. ¿De veras pensaste que te golpearía aquella vez en la puerta del campus? Preguntó Akira dolido.

No se, te vi tan enfadado...Ahora eso es agua pasada, lo verdaderamente importante es que no permitiré que nadie más salga mal parado en este asunto y mucho menos tú.

Dentro de unos días, el veneno habrá desaparecido de mi cuerpo y podré enfrentarme a ellos, pero por el momento debo esconderme. Así que déjame marchar de una vez.

Akira, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, pero entre ellos dos había demasiadas cosas sin aclarar y quien sabe si podrían solucionar más tarde sus problemas. Entonces recordó la pelea que tuvieron días atrás, fue horrible los dos perdieron los estribos y terminaron diciendo barbaridades, solo para dañar al otro de la forma más cruel.

FLASHBACK

Kaori había vuelto temprano de su turno, había hecho algún trapicheo con sus compañeros para intercambiar los turnos y así llegar más pronto a casa.

Cuando Akira la vio, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, no tenía ni idea del porqué, solo sintió que debía hacerlo. Ella aunque sorprendida por la acción, correspondió el abrazo.

Te he echado de menos Ka-chan. Dijo Akira cariñoso.

Y yo a ti, aunque solo han pasado unas horas desde que nos vimos. ¿Akira no habrás estado mirando esas pelis horrorosas que nos regaló tu madre, verdad? Preguntó Kaori burlona.

No son horrorosas, son pelis románticas y a ti también te gustan. Se defendió él.

No me gustan, lo que ocurre es que aprovecho para meterte mano sin que te enteres. Dijo ella pícara.

Baka! Solo espero cuando tengamos hijos no salgan como tú. Dijo Akira descuidado.

Hijos! Bwa! Yo por lo menos hasta los 30 o algo así no quiero saber nada de monstruos de esos.

¿Hasta los 30? Creí que solo esperaríamos como mucho, 2 o 3 años más? Preguntó Akira ya un poco irritado.

Yo nunca dije nada de eso. Ahora tener hijos solo supondría un obstáculo en mi carrera, antes de tener hijos quiero ser por lo menos teniente. Y eso me llevará por lo menos 6 años, así que no quiero tenerlos ahora, ni dentro de tan poco tiempo.

¿Y lo que deseo yo donde tiene lugar? Preguntó Akira enfadado.

Para ti es fácil decir eso, en cualquier caso, tanto si los tenemos ahora como más tarde, tu carrera como jugador no se verá interferida, pero la mía sí. No me hice policía para pasarme el día sentada detrás de una mesa. Los méritos para que me asciendan tengo que hacerlos ahora, cuanto más tiempo pase más difícil me será conseguir lo que deseo. Se defendió ella.

Lo que de verdad sucede es que no quieres tenerlos, porqué sería una debilidad más en tu contra¿verdad? Al igual que cuando comenzamos, estás tan obsesionada con ser la más fuerte, que te impides a ti misma ser feliz y de paso evitas que lo sean los demás. En estos momentos Akira, ya no defendía su punto de vista, sino que atacaba con todo lo que tenía a Kaori para hacerle daño.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En aquel instante no podía imaginarme, que estaba despertando a un demonio. Durante todo el tiempo que hace que practico el básquet, me he lesionado centenares de veces, huesos rotos, esguinces, de todo. Pero las palabras que pronunció ella aquella noche dolieron más que si me hubieran apuñalado, y cuando la vi tumbada en aquella cama y los médicos dijeron que el veneno podía matarla, quise morirme allí mismo. Daría cualquier cosa para hacer marcha atrás. Pero por desgracia nadie puede cambiar al pasado. Pensó Akira volviendo al presente.

_**Continuará...**_


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_Elena: _**¿Verdad que si?

**_Abuelitnt: _**Gracias los remordimientos no me dehjaban vivir. Es broma! La verdad es que el puercospín sufre mucho, pobrecito mio. (Que mas quisiera yo que lo fuera).

**_Nian: _**Gracias, y cuidate a ver si nos vas a dar un susto.

**_Astrea: _**A ver si te acostumbras y te vuelves una fan histérica como la Rukawa Shinetai. No te ofendas era un broma.

**_Dark Mokona: _**Me alegro mucho de que te guste, aquí está la actualización.

**_CAPÍTULO 7_**

Akira! Akira! Kaori estaba llamándole una y otra vez, pero Akira parecía estar en otro lado. Vio la tristeza en el rostro de Akira, y supo que estaba recordando la discusión que tuvieron.

FLASHBACK

¿Estás diciendo que todos estos años a mi lado has sido infeliz? Cuando decidiste venir aquí ni siquiera me preguntaste que me parecía. Solo dijiste, "Me han concedido una beca y la he aceptado". Yo vine hasta aquí por ti. Para que cumplieras tu sueño. ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme que yo quiera cumplir el mío¿Qué pasa¿Tu puedes ser ambicioso y yo no, verdad? Kaori estaba apunto de perder los estribos.

Estás cambiando de tema. No puedo creer que tu hermano quiera tener hijos y tu no. Deberías pensar en los demás. Le respondió Akira.

No metas a Hana y Kaede en esto. Aunque empiezo a entender como se siente Kaede con la obsesión de tener hijos. Se defendió ella.

Deja de poner excusas, no quieres tenerlos ni ahora ni nunca y ya está, a mi no me engañas más! Gritó Akira.

Kaori se sorprendió de que Akira le gritara así, jamás lo había hecho. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de rabia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar, solo apretaba los puños con fuerza, hasta el punto de clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano y sangrar.

Akira ajeno a esto, esbozó una sonrisa de victoria.

Cuando Kaori la vio, toda su rabia e ira tomaron control. Y entonces explotó. Quizás no los quiera tener contigo, al fin y al cabo los hijos deben tenerse con alguien a quien se ama! Gritó colérica.

Akira se quedó con la boca abierta, su corazón se hizo pedazos. Poco a poco el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza se trasformaron en rabia. Y con la voz más fría, dura y cruel de la que fue capaz dijo la frase que causaría todo el desastre. Dudo que un ser tan despreciable como tu, pueda ser capaz de amar.

Kaori, no aguantó más y llorando se marchó dando un portazo. Minutos después Akira seguía parado en medio de la habitación, por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas, poco después empezó a sollozar, se dejó caer al suelo de cuatro patas, y entonces lloró desconsoladamente. En su mente solo había una frase. ¿Pero qué he hecho?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Akira se dio cuenta de que Kaori le estaba llamando. Lo siento estaba recordando. Se disculpo con una sonrisa forzada.

Lo se. Yo también lo he recordado muchas veces. Los dos dijimos cosas que no sentíamos. Bueno yo al menos, tu no se. Terminó diciendo Kaori triste.

Claro que no sentía nada de lo que dije! Exclamó ofendido Akira; cuando vio la sonrisa, ahora una sonrisa de verdad, de Kaori, la abrazó. Perdóname. Te amo tanto. Si no quieres hijos da igual, pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado. Suplicó Akira.

Si me apartan de ti muero. Akira hay algo que debes saber. Mi tío me dijo una vez que mi madre padeció cáncer de mama, pero que la mataron antes de que la enfermedad se hiciera evidente a los ojos de la gente. Algunos médicos me han dicho que es posible que en el futuro, yo también pueda...pueda. OH! Akira! No quiero condenar a mis hijos a crecer sin madre. No quiero! Terminó llorando Kaori. Akira volvió a abrazarla.

Shhh! Todo saldrá bien ya verás. Hoy en día esta enfermedad puede detectarse pronto. Dijo él tratando de consolarla. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Sobretodo si estás desnuda. Terminó bromeando. Con esto arrancó una sonrisa de Kaori, aunque también se llevó un pellizco en el culo. Pero valió la pena.

Minutos después se separaron. Bueno ahora he de explicarles a esos dos que no eres un monstruo ni nada parecido. Bromeó Kaori.

Sí, tú ríe, que esos dos son capaces de matarme como no les saques de su error. Replicó Akira. Cuando Kaori ya se iba, la llamó. Kaori...

¿Sí?

Nada! Que luego vayas con cuidado. Dijo al final Akira. Será mejor que no le diga, que el tipo que lleva el caso de adopción de Hana y Kaede, vino al hospital y cuando la vio en mal estado, sonrió de forma perversa. Con eso solo conseguiría ofuscarla más. Para enfrentarse a esa gente debe tener la sangre fría. Pensó Akira.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

_**Astrea :**_ La respuesta a tu última pregunta es sí.

_**Katze Kon:**_ Me alegro mucho de que te guste, es extraño encontrar un chico por aquí ( que de la cara claro). Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

_**Abuelitnt:**_ Deseo concedido, reconciliación!

_**Nian:**_ Aquí está la continuación espero que te guste. Elena: No seas tan mala mujer, que el pobre puercoespín también merece vivir. 

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Ni Kaede, Hana o Akira vieron a Kaori durante la siguiente semana, parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Aunque antes de marcharse se aseguró que su hermano y Kaede hicieran las paces. La vida es demasiado corta, como para discutir y no arreglar las diferencias con quien amas. Les dijo antes de que Akira y ella volvieran a dejarles encerrados en la habitación. Akira, sin que Kaede y Hana se dieran cuenta, se quedó en la casa, para averiguar si de verdad se reconciliaban. Tenía órdenes estrictas de no dejarles salir, a menos que solucionaran el problema o sus vidas estuvieran en peligro. Cuando Kaori le dijo esto, le salió una gota de sudor enorme en la cabeza, pero bueno, ella era así y jamás cambiaría.

El plan resultó, demasiado bien según Akira, ya que esos dos hicieron más que reconciliarse. Pobre escoba con patas, tener que darse una ducha fría en pleno invierno.

Kaede y Hana estaban acostados en su cama, sin hacer nada, solo disfrutando el uno la compañía del otro. El zorro mirando a Hana, quien empezaba a dormirse en sus brazos, recordó lo ocurrido en aquella habitación.

FLASHBACK

Nos han encerrado otra vez! Exclamó indignado Hana.

Quieren que hablemos. Y creo que debemos hacerlo. Dijo Kaede mirando por la ventana.

Hanamichi le miró unos instantes fijamente. Yo opino igual. Pero antes quiero disculparme, por las estupideces que dije. Vio que Kaede quería decir algo. Déjame continuar. Tenías razón, no se puede tener todo. Cuando éramos niños mi madre siempre decía que le encantaría tener nietos. Hanamichi sonrió con nostalgia. Por eso siempre quise tener hijos, Kaori en cambio primero siempre decía que tendría muchos, y que les enseñaría a luchar para que fuesen los más fuertes. Pero poco después de la muerte de nuestra madre, cambió de opinión decía que tener hijos solo traía problemas, no se el porqué de ese cambio, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la muerte de mamá. Lo que intento decir es que tal vez no sea feliz sin hijos, pero se que si tú no estás a mi lado seré el hombre más desgraciado del planeta.

Kaede le miraba con una expresión indescifrable, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba abrazando a su Do'aho, parecía que si en algún momento le soltaba, el pelirrojo se iba a esfumar.

Lo siento Do'aho, yo debí haber tenido más paciencia contigo, además de hablar contigo. Dijo Kaede acariciando el pelo del pelirrojo.

Hana solo esbozó una tierna sonrisa y besó a Kaede en los labios, poco a poco el beso se volvió más ardiente, las manos de Kaede exploraban el cuerpo de su do'aho, ese cuerpo que creía haber perdido para siempre, ese cuerpo que creía que no volvería a poseer jamás. Hana besaba y lamía con fervor el cuello de Kaede, sacando gemidos de su zorro.

Kaede, liberó a su amante de toda su ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Hana se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada de Kaede sobre su cuerpo, después empezó a quitarle la ropa a Kaede, entre besos y caricias.

En segundos los dos estaban completamente desnudos en medio de la habitación, sus lenguas enredadas entre si, sus cuerpos completamente acoplados el uno al otro.

Kaede empezó a mordisquear la oreja de Hana, con una mano sujetaba por las caderas al pelirrojo y con la otra jugaba con uno de los pezones de Hana.

Este, totalmente excitado, rodeando el cuello de Kaede con sus brazos se dejó llevar a la cama.

Una vez allí, Kaede tumbó sobre las sábanas a Hana, colocándose encima suyo, besando el cuello y el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras con sus manos torturaba los ya hincados, pezones de Hana, arrancando gemidos del do'aho.

Las manos del pelirrojo exploraban la espalda del zorro, acariciando esa piel pálida que lo enloquecía. Hana abrió más sus piernas y luego las entrelazó, rodeando la cintura del moreno, para así acomodarlo más. Con esta acción sus erecciones se rozaron, estremeciendo a los dos. Hana deseaba tener a Kaede dentro suyo, de una vez; y apretando a su zorro aún más, así se lo hizo saber.

Kaede sonrió orgulloso, besando el pecho del pelirrojo.

Él también se moría de ganas de poseer al pelirrojo. Kaede abandonó el pecho del pelirrojo, y bajó hasta llegar al pene de su amante, dejando un rastro de besos.

Empezó a lamer y chupar el miembro del pelirrojo.

Hana gemía sin parar, susurrando sin para el nombre de Kaede, sus ojos estaban cerrados por el placer, sus dedos enredados con las hebras azabaches de su amante.

Kaede, introdujo de una vez, todo el pene del pelirrojo y empezó a chuparlo cada vez más rápido, a la vez que uno de sus largos dedos, penetraba ese altar que más tarde sería el nexo, entre el y su adorado pelirrojo.

Poco después Hana ya no gemía, sino que gritaba de placer. Rogando y suplicando más, cosa que Kaede estaba encantado de concederle. Con en último grito, el pelirrojo se vino en la boca de Kaede, este tragó hasta la última gota.

Luego beso a Hana, luego puso la mano con la que había masturbado al pelirrojo, en la boca de este, para que Hana la limpiara lamiéndola.

Kaede miraba extasiado como de una forma inocente pero sensual del pelirrojo, lamía hasta el último de sus dedos. Celoso de su propia mano, por el tratamiento que esta recibía de los labios y lengua, y sin poder resistirlo más, besó ferozmente la boca del pelirrojo.

Cuando terminó el beso los de miraron, con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios. Kaede aún mirando a Hana, a los ojos, empezó a prepararlo, luego le besó el los labios, ese beso no contenía ni deseo ni pasión, solo amor, el amor que sentía por su do'aho. Cuando notó que el pelirrojo ya estaba listo, rodó, quedando el pelirrojo encima de él.

Hana primero se sorprendió bastante, pero luego el mismo introdujo en pene de Kaede en su ano de golpe, sintió una pequeña punzada, cuando se hubo acostumbrado, empezó a mover sus caderas con la ayuda de Kaede.

La cadencia con la que las caderas de Hana subían y bajaban se hizo más rápida, agarrando por los hombros a Kaede, lo incorporó y lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que sus pechos desnudos y sudorosos entraran en contacto.

Pero el ritmo que llevaba Hana. No era lo suficientemente rápido para Kaede, así que volvió a rodar, quedando otra vez encima de Hana, sus envestidas ahora frenéticas, hacían gritar a Hana de puro placer, en poco tiempo Hana llegó a su orgasmo.

Kaede siguió entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del pelirrojo, que aún estaba convulsionándose por el orgasmo.

Con un grito ahogado, Kaede también alcanzó su orgasmo, vaciándose en las entrañas del pelirrojo, y dejándose caer suavemente sobre este.

Luego se movió de forma que Hana descansará encima de su pecho.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto. Murmuró Kaede.

Lo siento. Dijo Hana apenado.

Creí que estabas dormido. Dijo Kaede. Olvídalo ahora ya estamos bien.

Si, pero...

Shhh! Kaede calló a Hana con un beso. Ahora lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntos y que nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Perfecto! Ahora vestíos. Dijo Akira interrumpiendo la escena a propósito. Ni hablar, yo no vuelvo a ducharme con agua helada, con este frío. Pensó Akira.

Oye! Exclamaron fastidiados Hana y Kaede.

Por cierto¿dónde está mi hermana? Preguntó Hana, cambiando de tema.

No lo se, pero seguramente en unos días volverá a jugarse el cuello enfrentándose a esos tipos. Maldita testaruda, el veneno aún no has desaparecido! Bufó molesto Akira. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y en segundos dos cuerpos desnudos le habían inmovilizado en el suelo con un placaje.

Habla! Exclamaron Kaede y Hana. Y pobre puercoespín no tubo más remedio que hablar.

_**Continuará...**_


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_N/A: Hola hacía tiempo que no se me veia el pelo pero ya estoy aquí, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejasteis reviews y a los que solo lo leyeron también, bueno aquí está la continuación espero que os guste._**

**_CAPÍTULO 9_**

Kaori entró en un almacén abandonado, una vez dentro miró a fuera para asegurase de que nadie la hubiera seguido, se acercó a una pared y luego empezó a quitar unas maderas, dejando libre una palanca, accionándola, una pared falsa se abrió, dejando a la vista una sala con armas, munición, cuerdas, chalecos anti-bala, pero también había material para curar, comida y ropa. Una vez dentro de la sala, acciono otra palanca, cerrando herméticamente la pared falsa.

Se desnudó y se quitó los vendajes, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y de heridas a medio cerrar todavía con puntos en ellas.

Dos días! Dos días y el veneno habrá dejado de hacer efecto luego iré a por vosotros! Y esta vez será diferente! Exclamó apretando sus dientes mientras su mente viajaba al pasado.

FLASHBACK

Kaori salió corriendo de su casa, sin mira a nada ni nadie. Estaba tan ocupada reviviendo una y otra vez lo ocurrido, que ni se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su comisaría. La realidad la golpeó cuando uno de sus jefes, la llamó con un grito.

Anzai! Genial, ya estás aquí no hace falta llamarte. Prepárate para participar en un grupo de asalto. Tenemos a unos narcotraficantes en el puerto, están la mayoría de los más importantes de la ciudad, prepárate para salir! Vamos! Le ordenó su superior.

Casi como un robot, se cambió de ropa y reunió todo lo necesario.

Cuando llegaron a puerto, enseguida se colocaron en posición. Los francotiradores ocuparon sus posiciones en los barcos cercanos, al que ocupaban los narcos.

Una vez todos estuvieron preparados, miraron a Kaori, ya que siempre se ofrecía voluntaria para entrar la primera. Hasta que su compañero no la golpeó, no de forma muy suave en el brazo, no salió de su trance.

Cuando reaccionó miró de forma amenazante al que la golpeó. Luego sin decir nada salió del vehículo y corrió hacia el barco. Trepó por el áncora, cuando estuvo en el barco esperó a que todos sus compañeros estuvieran listos y luego, se adentró en el barco.

Eliminó uno por uno, a todos los gorilas que se encontró en su camino, ni tan siquiera pensaba solo se dejaba llevar, tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los matones se le acercó por detrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El tipo intentó clavarle un cuchillo, tipo los que llevan los militares, en el corazón. Se movió justo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que se lo clavara en el brazo.

El matón sacó su arma, forcejearon y el arma se disparó matando al gorila.

Mierda! Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que estamos aquí por mi culpa. Murmuró, entrando en razón. Fue una lástima que tuviera que poner la vida de sus compañeros en peligro para eso.

Del bando de los narcotraficantes solo quedaron vivos, dos de los jefes más importantes y algún que otro matón.

Por suerte, ningún policía murió, aunque la mayoría quedaron malheridos, entre ellos Kaori. Ella no quiso ir al hospital, y como nadie conocía la gravedad de su estado pues la dejaron. Esperó a que todos se marcharan y luego se dejó caer en el suelo. A su mente volvieron a hacer acto de presencia las palabras de Akira. Empezó a sollozar, poco a poco los sollozos se transformaron en un llanto desconsolado.

No se dio cuenta cuando una sombra se le acercó y le clavó una especie de dardo en el cuello. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Antes de desmayarse oyó una voz, que parecía la de un hombre, no estaba segura. Pero logró entender una de las últimas oraciones.

Si sobrevives al veneno, cosa que dudo, te estaremos esperando aquí dentro de una semana. Hahahahaha!

Esto fue lo último que oyó. Luego ya se despertó en el hospital, con un montón de tubos conectados a su cuerpo. Akira estaba a su lado durmiendo en su regazo.

Su compañero estaba de pie.

Con una voz aparentemente inocente Kaori le pidió que se acercara. Lo agarró por el cuello.

Dime que me ha pasado y en que estado estoy. Y pobre de ti que le despiertes.

El hombre, suspiró, aún en esas condiciones la mujer daba un miedo espantoso cuando se enfadaba. Así que no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo del veneno. Y cuando esta le pidió que le trajera su móvil, lo hizo.

Ella ya tenía toda la intención de escaparse del hospital, no quería hablar con Akira, además no podía arriesgarse a que esos tipos supieran donde estaba. Entonces sonó el móvil, era Kaede. Se escondió como pudo en el cuarto de la limpieza y contestó, hablando muy bajo. Sabía que ni Kaede ni Hana, sabían nada de su estado ya que seguramente, su superior había pedido a Akira que no hablara.

Cuando oyó que Hana se había marchado, abandonó su plan de robar un uniforme de enfermera y salió a lo bruto, administrando suero, que había sacado de la habitación donde se guardaba los medicamentos en esa planta, a todo el mundo que se cruzó en su camino intentando detenerla, para ser más exactos a 3 celadores.

Luego cogió un taxi para ir al parque, sabía que su hermano estaría allí. Siempre que el pelirrojo se peleaba con Kaede, terminaba en el mismo sitio. El taxi lo pagó con un dinero que ella había robado al propio taxista sin que este se diera cuenta.

No le costó mucho encontrar al pelirrojo.

FIN DEL FLASHSBACK

Debo prepararme, quizás será mejor que pida refuerzos, al menos que estén allí una hora más tarde que yo. Pensaba ella mientras atendía sus heridas.

Sí, seguramente no se esperan que vaya con compañía. Dijo en voz alta. Sin perder tiempo llamó a su compañero.

¿Si? Contestó una voz.

¿Ryan eres tú? Tu voz suena rara. Dijo Kaori.

Sí, estoy un poco resfriado¿dónde estás?

¿Cómo que donde estoy? Pues en el mismo lugar que siempre memo!

Sheesh! Bueno, a lo que iba, dentro de dos días tengo una cita con esos tipos en el puerto, y quiero que me ayudes.

... Nadie le contestó.

Oi¿Me escuchas? Preguntó molesta.

Err...Sí. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Tú prepárate, ven más o menos a las 10 de la noche. Pero ven tu solo. Cuanta más gente, peor. Y ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto, al jefe, a mi hermano y mucho menos a Akira. ¿Te enteras?

Si, no te preocupes.

Más te vale, porqué sino haré de tu vida un infierno, si es que salgo viva, claro. Y aunque la palme! Mi espíritu te atormentará hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Me oyes?

Al pobre hombre le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza más grande que un balón de básquet. Err...Sí...No te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie.

Bien! Ahora quiero dormir, y recuerda...

Sí, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes.

Kaori se fue a dormir pensando que todo iría de acuerdo a su plan. Si es que presentarse en un sitio sin saber nada de nada, es tener un plan.

Pero a la noche siguiente se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. 10

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

N/A: Las respuestas a los reviews estan en mi "Profile", este capitulo es muy cortito pero quería dejar las cosas en suspense.

**_CAPÍTULO 10_**

Kaori entró haciendo el menor ruido posible en el almacén, pero no sirvió de nada, en el momento que puso un pie dentro, un golpe seco la dejó inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba atada a una cadena, de pie, completamente estirada, sus pies a penas tocaban el suelo, sus manos por encima su cabeza, y los brazos totalmente extendidos.

Después de centrarse miró a quien tenía en frente, sus ojos se abrieron al límite, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños.

Peterson, no debería extrañarme que una rata como tú estuviera detrás de esto. Aunque me sorprende que alguien tan puritano y conservador como tu, esté metido en drogas. Se burló Kaori tentando su suerte.

Hn! Mide tus palabras, estás en mis manos, y puedo hacer que tu muerte sea más dolorosa de lo planeado. Yo no tengo nada que ver con drogas, simplemente aproveché la situación. Hay mucha gente aportando dinero a nuestra causa y no quiero más interferencias.

¿Te refieres a los sobornos para no conceder la custodia de niños a parejas homosexuales?

¿Cómo¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntó el hombre sorprendido y molesto.

Hmp! Hace tiempo que te tenemos calado, solo necesitábamos pruebas. Puede que yo no las consiga pero alguien lo hará.

Si...Si, y el mundo es de color de rosa...

Eww! Que color más cursi. Se burló ella.

Estúpida! Exclamó Peterson mientras uno de sus matones golpeaba en el estómago a Kaori.

Así aprenderás. Me pregunto como se tomará Akira Sendoh, cuando vaya a reconocer tu cadáver. ¿Por qué él es tu marido, no? Preguntó con burla.

No te le acerques! Gritó rabiosa y asustada. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Se preguntó.

Ahora estás preguntándote como lo se. Pues es muy fácil, le vi en el hospital. Entonces investigué un poco, y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que ese marica pelirrojo es tu hermano. Dios! Que gusto me da destrozarles aún más la vida a ese par de degenerados que tienes por hermano y cuñado.

Primero evito que tengan hijos y ahora te mato a ti. Hahahahaha! Rió de forma perversa Peterson.

Kaori apretando los dientes intentaba liberarse, pero era inútil.

El hombre dejó de reír. Se acabó. Voy a terminar contigo de una vez. Me alegro de que tengas esa estúpida manía de solucionar tus propios problemas, así no has traído refuerzos. ¿Sabes? Tenía pensado matarte a golpes, pero ahora tengo una idea mejor. Vamos a subministrarte otra dosis del veneno. Luego mis amigos te harán unos cortes con sus cuchillos. Será divertido ver como te desangras. Pero no te preocupes te mantendremos consciente hasta el último momento. Dicho esto ladeó la cabeza hacia Kaori, uno de los matones sacó un dardo, este iba a claveruelo a la chica cuando una piedra lo golpeó a la cabeza, dejándolo K.O.

Todos los presentes miraron a la entrada del almacén con sorpresa. Pero la más sorprendida fue Kaori.

_**Continuará...**_


	11. 11

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_CAPÍTULO 11_**

Ka...Kaede! Exclamó Kaori. ¿Qué haces tú aquí¿No ves que esto es peligroso?

Kaede solo suspiró. Siempre igual. Murmuró.

Inútiles! Coged a ese marica! Exclamó Peterson.

Los matones fueron a por Kaede, pero cuando estaban a unos metros de él, algo estalló, provocando una nube de polvo. Cuando todo se despejó, no había nadie.

Los gorilas miraban por todos lados, pero no veían a nadie.

Kaori notó como alguien la desataba. Sabía que no era Kaede, el hombre que la estaba ayudando era más alto, su olor le era familiar. Y cuando notó unos labios en su cuello, supo quien era. Akira, cuando todo esto termine...Pensaba ella, malhumorada. ¿Cómo se atreven a meterse en su trabajo, atajo de estúpidos irresponsables.

Mientras los gorilas seguían buscando a Kaede, Perterson vio como Akira ayudaba a Kaori, y quiso dispararle, pero una vara de hierro, hizo contacto con su brazo, disparándose el arma a tierra.

ORE WA TENSAI! NYAHAHAHAHA!

Kaori abrió la boca igual que un pez, parecía imbécil. ¿Tu también? OH! Dios! Ahora solo faltan mamá y papá. Exclamó.

Por entonces los matones se dirigían hacia Kaori y los demás pero, en aquel momento pisaron un charco de aceite, que Hana previamente con la conmoción había preparado, y resbalaron iban a levantarse pero entonces Kaede, les mostró un encendedor.

Si queréis asaros como un pollo intentadlo. Dijo Kaede amenazante.

El avión no llega hasta mañana a medio día. Dijo Hana burlón.

NANI¿Pero creéis que esto es un picnic o que? Preguntó molesta. Entonces llegaron más policías, y arrestaron a Peterson y los matones. Cuando Kaori vio a Ryan. Se deshizo de Akira, y como alma que lleva el diablo, corrió hacia él, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo.

¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, pájaros¿Cómo se te ocurre avisar a esos tres? Me lo prometiste! Exclamó indignada ella.

Yo no te prometí nada! Se defendió el hombre asustado.

NANI¿Me tomas por imbécil? Hace poco hablamos por teléfono y...

¿Pero que dices? Hace días que no se nada de ti.

¿Huh? Entonces el cerebro de Kaori reaccionó, la voz rara, él que preguntara donde estaba. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Akira y Hana, que en estos momentos se estaban tronchando de risa. Kaede no se estaba carcajeando como los otros dos, pero traía una sonrisa pícara y burlona, que hablaba por si sola.

Nyahahahah! Ka-chan, deberías verte la cara. Nyahahahaha! Se burlaba Hana.

Akira se estaba secando las lágrimas mientras se sostenía a Kaede con un brazo.

Kaori, cerró los ojos apretando los dientes, y apretó un puño. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Entonces se calmó, y con una mirada de hielo y una voz de ultratumba, se dirigió al trío. Esto lo pagaréis muy caro. No me importa si me habéis salvado el cuello. Nadie se burla de mí y se queda tan ancho.

Akira supo, que pasarían días hasta que podría dormir en la misma cama que Kaori, al igual que pasarían días hasta que tendría _alivio_ a sus necesidades por parte de ella. La escoba con patas tragó saliva.

Kaede y Hana, sabían que ella ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de ellos. Pero por lo menos no sufrirían del síndrome de abstinencia.

Esto es culpa vuestra! Exclamó enfurecido Akira, aunque más que enfurecido parecía que se fuera a echar a llorar.

Hn! La idea fue tuya! Se defendió Kaede.

FLASHBACK

Akira¿estás seguro que esto está bien? Puede que el hombre necesite su móvil. Dijo Hana.

No te preocupes, además¿quieres saber donde está tu hermana o no? Se defendió Akira.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ehehehehe! Es verdad. Ríe Akira de forma nerviosa y luego recuerda que ocurrió después.

_**Continuará...**_


	12. 12

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

N/A: No se si lo había dicho o no, (la memoria no es una de mis cualidades), las respuestas de los reviews estan en mi profile.

**_CAPÍTULO 12_**

Kaede vio como a Akira se le estaba pasando el mosqueo por segundos, y se dio cuenta que el tipo estaba recordando lo ocurrido. Hmp! El muy imbécil quiere cargarnos el muerto a nosotros. Y todo fue cosa suya. Pensó Kaede disgustado.

FLASHBACK

Kaede, Hana y Akira estaban en el piso de este último, esperando que Kaori llamara. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Kaede lo cogió, cuando se dio cuanta de que era Kaori se puso nervioso.

Akira con una mueca de fastidio le quitó el aparato y se hizo pasar por el compañero de ella.

¿Si? Contestó un poco indeciso.

¿Ryan eres tú? Tu voz suena rara. Dijo Kaori.

Sí, estoy un poco resfriado¿dónde estás? Cambió de tema disimulando. Mientras no paraba de maldecir en su mente.

¿Cómo que donde estoy? Pues en el mismo lugar que siempre memo!

Akira se sobresaltó un poco ante esto.

Sheesh! Bueno, a lo que iba, dentro de dos días tengo una cita con esos tipos en el puerto, y quiero que me ayudes. Continuó ella.

... Akira no sabía que decir él no sabía nada de ningún puerto.

Oi¿Me escuchas? Preguntó molesta.

Err...Sí. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Reaccionó saliendo del trance.

Tú prepárate, ven más o menos a las 10 de la noche. Pero ven tu solo. Cuanta más gente, peor. Y ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto, al jefe, a mi hermano y mucho menos a Akira. ¿Te enteras?

Si, no te preocupes. Dijo con una gota de sudor. Si tu supieras Ka-chan...Pensó Akira.

Más te vale, porqué sino haré de tu vida un infierno, si es que salgo viva, claro. Y aunque la palme! Mi espíritu te atormentará hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Me oyes?

Al pobre hombre le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza más grande que un balón de básquet. Err...Sí...No te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie. De todos modos ellos lo están escuchando, ehehehehe. Pensó divertido.

Bien! Ahora quiero dormir, y recuerda...

Sí, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. Sheeesh! Que pesada.

Después de esto colgó. Bueno Ahora debemos convencer a ese tipo para que nos cuente lo del puerto. Dijo Akira.

¿Y cómo lo haremos? Preguntó Hana.

Kaede sonrió de forma pícara. Le diremos que Kaori quiere reunirse con nosotros allí, pero que no nos ha dicho donde está. Y que más tarde quiere reunirse con su equipo allí mismo.

¿Pero ella ha dicho que no quiere más que a Ryan? Dijo Hana.

Eso da igual. Seguramente estará tan contenta de vernos que todo irá bien. Dijo Akira muy seguro.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

¿Estará contenta de vernos¿Todo irá bien? Dijo molesto Hana.

Menos mal que no sabe, que vuestros padres saben todo lo ocurrido. Dijo Kaede. Hana y Akira rieron nerviosos.

Esto Kaede...Empezó Hana.

Hanamichi...¿Se lo has dicho! Exclamó Kaede.

Ehehehehe! Se me ha escapado. Dijo Hana. Bueno pero si te sirve de consuelo, el que peor lo pasará es Akira. Intentó defenderse el pelirrojo.

Hey! Dijo Akira molesto.

Eso es verdad. Vamos Hana. Yo y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Dijo Kaede agarrando la mano del pelirrojo y marchándose.

Señor Sendoh¿Puede explicarme como es que usted estaba en posesión de información de este caso? Preguntó en inspector de policía.

Akira solo empezó a sudar frío y a reír de forma nervioso. ¿Dónde me he metido! Pensaba Akira.

_**Continuará...**_


	13. 13

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_CAPÍTULO 13_**

Kaede y Hana llegaron a su casa cansados, ahora obviamente volvían a vivir juntos. Se quitaron la ropa y se metieron en la bañera juntos. Hana recostado en el pecho de Kaede.

¿Crees que ahora que ese tipo y sus secuaces están en la cárcel, nos dejaran tener un hijo? Preguntó Hana descuidado, cuando se dio cuenta, se apresuró a corregirse. Aunque si no es así, no pasa nada, solo...

Kaede le calló con un beso. Ya te entendí, supongo que sí que ahora no tendremos tantos problemas. Pero de todas formas...

¿Huh?

Podríamos intentarlo del modo tradicional, a ver si te quedas en estado. Dijo Kaede pícaro.

TEME! Exclamó Hana. Pero Kaede enseguida le besó ardientemente en los labios para callarlo.

Kaede incitó a Hana a levantarse, aún besándose se llevó al pelirrojo a la habitación y lo tumbó en la cama si importarle el hecho de que estaban mojados.

El zorro besaba suavemente el cuello de Hanamichi, mientras este acariciaba la espalda de Kaede, hasta llegar a las nalgas del moreno, masajeándolas.

Kaede excitado por la acción del pelirrojo movía sus caderas de forma que su erección se rozara con la de Hana, arrancando gemidos roncos de los dos. Después liberó sus nalgas de las manos pícaras del do'aho, agarrando las muñecas de Hana y colocándolas por encima la cabeza del pelirrojo. Mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo el pecho de su amante.

Torturando los pezones ya excitados de Hana. Este entrelazó sus piernas rodeando las caderas del zorro, haciéndole saber que lo quería dentro de él en aquel momento.

Kaede solo sonreía de forma pícara y orgullosa, le encantaba saber que Hana le necesitaba tanto como, Kaede a él.

Aún no do'aho, aún no. Susurró el Kitsune en el oído de Hana, estremeciéndole.

Luego Kaede liberó una de las muñecas del pelirrojo para masturbarlo, después empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo des de la base hasta la punta, mientras jugaba con los testículos del pelirrojo.

Cuando notó que el pelirrojo no tardaría mucho más aumentó el ritmo, poco tiempo después Hana se vaciaba en la boca de Kaede. Para luego agarrar el rostro del moreno con las dos manos y besarlo ardientemente.

No es que me queje¿pero y eso a que viene? Normalmente después de terminar te quedas medio inconsciente. Preguntó Kaede divertido.

Baka Kitsune! Te quiero ahora, así que deja de perder el tiempo. Replicó Hana molesto y avergonzado.

Tus deseos son órdenes. Dijo Kaede besando suavemente a Hanamichi en los labios. Luego introdujo un dedo en el ano de Hana para prepararlo. Hana arqueó un poco la espalda ante la intrusión pero enseguida se acostumbró, cuando Kaede notó esto añadió otro dedo, para más tarde introducir un tercero.

Antes de entrar miró a Hana pidiendo permiso. El pelirrojo le miró con fastidio e impaciencia; provocando un apequeña sonrisa en Kaede.

Kaede le penetró poco a poco, cuando estuvo completamente dentro del pelirrojo esperó un momento antes empezar a moverse.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo las embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas. Kaede no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo, le encantaba hacerlo siempre cuando hacían el amor.

Cuando Kaede notó que ninguno de los dos tardaría mucho más en terminar, empezó a frotar con el mismo ritmo que sus en envestidas el miembro del pelirrojo. Este terminó enseguida y cuando Kaede notó como las paredes internas del pelirrojo estreñían su pene también terminó, dentro del pelirrojo. Luego se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Hana suavemente.

Esta vez Kaede no se movió, dejó que Hana lo abrazara y se quedó dormido.

Hana sonreía dulcemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos del moreno de ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a visitar un nuevo asistente social para ver si esta vez tenían más suerte. Les hicieron esperar media hora hasta que un hombre de unos treinta años apareció, tenía el pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos verdes que parecían de gato.

Buenos días, me llamo Chris O'neill y me encargaré de su caso. Saludó el hombre tendiendo la mano.

Mucho gusto. Se apresuró a contestar el pelirrojo ya que como de costumbre el kitsune estaba de mala uva por haberse levantado pronto y porqué le habían hecho esperar.

Chris estrechó la mano del pelirrojo y sonrió de forma extraña a Kaede. Kaede siguió sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero Hana frunció el ceño no le había gustado nada esa sonrisa que ese hombre le había dirigido a su novio. Pero de todas formas no le dio importancia.

Pasemos a mi despacho, estaremos más cómodos y podremos hablar con más libertad. Dijo Chris sonriendo otra vez.

Muchas gracias. Contestó el pelirrojo olvidando lo de antes.

Genial! La versión americana del estúpido de Akira. Pensó agobiado Kaede. En otra parte de la ciudad un erizo estornudaba.

No obstante, Kaede decidió que sería todo lo amable que pudiera con ese tipo, al fin y al cabo era mejor empezar con buen pié, y de momento no se había lucido mucho.

Esto va a ser muy divertido. Si señor muy divertido y sobretodo muy… interesante; sí esa es la palabra, interesante. Pensó el hombre de ojos verdes mirando a la pareja que tenía en frente.

_**Continuará…**_


	14. 14

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_CAPÍTULO 14_**

Bien, empecemos. Ustedes dos juegan en el mismo equipo de básquet¿No es así? Preguntó Chris.

Sí, desde que llegamos a América que hemos jugado juntos, también jugábamos en el mismo equipo en el instituto. ¿Por qué? Preguntó Hana.

¿Tienen intención de seguir jugando los dos después de la universidad? Preguntó otra vez Chris ignorando por completo la última pregunto de Hana y mirando fijamente a Kaede.

Sí. Respondió secamente el zorro molesto porqué ese tipo estaba ignorando al pelirrojo y porqué no le gustaba como le miraba.

Entonces¿Serían tan amables de decirme como se ocuparan de un niño si los dos están centrados en su carreras¿O es que tenían pensado que uno de los dos abandonara el juego al menos unos años? Preguntó con falsa inocencia el hombre de ojos verdes.

Hana y Kaede se quedaron de helados, es verdad que Kaede siempre habían soñado con jugar en la NBA, pero ahora este también era el sueño del pelirrojo.

Buscaremos…Empezó a decir Kaede, pero Hana le interrumpió.

Yo dejaré el básquet, Kaede quería esperar pero yo le convencí; por lo tanto es lo justo, además; solo sería hasta que el niño fuera al jardín de infancia o a la escuela. Y por el dinero no hay que preocuparse, sus padres, (señaló a Kaede)están más forrados que un abrigo de visón. Nyahahahaha! Terminó riendo estrepitosamente el pelirrojo, arrancando una sonrisa del Kitsune.

Chris se recostó en su silla, cruzando las piernas. Buena respuesta, nos servirá delante del juez, pero sería mejor que lo del abrigo y el "Nyahahahaha!" se quedaran fuera. Dijo riendo suavemente.

Hana y Kaede le miraron sorprendidos.

Vamos! No me miren así. Para que les concedan la custodia de un niño tendrán que soportar muchas preguntas como esa. Solo quería saber hasta que punto eran capaces de llegar.

De todas formas siento mucho tener que informarles que tendrán que volver a pasar todas las pruebas.

No importa! Exclamó feliz de que las cosas marcharan bien el pelirrojo.

Es como un niño. Pensaron los dos pelinegros. Chris vio otra vez la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kaede y sonrió, de forma pícara.

Esto si que será un reto digno de mí. Pensó mirando a Kaede. A partir de ahora quedaremos una vez por semana para concretar las fechas de las pruebas y para mantenerles informados. Voy a serles sincero no será fácil, incluso las parejas heterosexuales, a veces aún tienen problemas. Pero estoy seguro de que podemos lograrlo, eso sí, deben hacer lo que yo diga¿De acuerdo? Dijo mirando a Hana y Kaede.

Hai! Digo Sí! Respondió el pelirrojo emocionado, Kaede solo movió la cabeza. Si no fuera porqué tenía los ojos abiertos cualquiera pensaría que se había quedado dormido.

_**Continuará…**_


	15. 15

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_CAPÍTULO 15_**

Con el paso del tiempo Chris se convirtió en un invitado usual en casa del Kaede y el pelirrojo.

A Kaede no le importaba demasiado, mientras ese tipo les ayudara y no se acercara a su Do'aho, no pasaba nada. El normalmente no era muy mimoso, al contrario que Hana.

Pero este último empezaba a molestarse aquel hombre siempre que venía a su casa, acaparaba al zorro y sin darse cuenta empezó a compararse con el hombre de ojos verdes.

Al cabo de una semana su moral estaba por los suelos, su supuesto rival era muy atractivo, inteligente y sobre todo no se comportaba como un niño impulsivo, como a veces lo hacía el pelirrojo.

No es que dudara de los sentimientos de Kaede, pero de todas formas se sentía inseguro. Poco a poco su alegría siempre contagiosa fue alejándose de él. Eso si, puso su máscara de " Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo", así que nadie se dio cuenta de que le pasaba, ni tan siquiera Kaede, que aunque no lo parecía estaba feliz y nervioso ya que en dos semanas, les dejarían que se ocupasen por un mes, de un bebé aprovechando que los dos tenían vacaciones. Hana aún no había dejado el equipo, habían decido que hasta que no les entregaran al niño definitivamente, el pelirrojo continuaría jugando.

En un bar de las afueras de la ciudad…

Chris estaba en la barra de un bar tomando una cerveza cuando un hombre se le acercó por detrás, intentando sorprenderle. Hermanito se que estás ahí así que déjate de juegos.

Hmp! Aguafiestas! Pero dime que tal va tu plan para atrapar a tu próxima víctima, digo novio? Preguntó con sarcasmo el recién llegado.

Perfectamente! Respondió confidente, aunque la realidad era otra.

¿En serio? Vaya nunca creí que él fuera un presa fácil, siempre parece muy enamorado de su novio. Dijo confuso el otro.

No me vengas con esas, te recuerdo que eres tú, quien jugando en el mismo equipo que él, no se dio cuenta de que su pareja estaba en el mismo equipo, también. Chris se puso a la defensiva sin apenas darse cuenta.

El otro se dio cuenta, pero prefirió ocultarlo, si su hermano no quería hablar de ello, él no iba a forzarle. Eran hermanastros pero desde siempre habían estado muy unidos.

Días después Hana fue a visitar a Kaori necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Kaori oyó el timbre y abrió la puerta. Aún no te he perdonado así que…Cuando se dio cuenta que al pelirrojo le pasaba algo, se calló, lo abrazó y lo llevó a la sala.

¿Habéis peleado otra vez? Preguntó ella.

No, no es eso. No se como decirlo, seguramente te pareceré un idiota, pero es que no aguantaba más, necesito decírselo a alguien, si no exploto.

Kaori frunció el ceño, el pelirrojo estaba mal de verdad.

_**Continuará…**_


	16. 16

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_CAPÍTULO 16_**

¿Y bien que te pasa? Preguntó preocupada Kaori.

Estoy celoso. Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Mira, ya se que cada cual es como es, pero no creo que tener celos sea el motivo para que estés así. Dijo confusa ella.

Tú no lo entiendes ese tipo siempre sonríe a Kaede, y el zorro no hace nada!

Vaya! Entonces ese tipo flirtea con Kaede y el zorro no hace nada para pararle los pies¿es eso? Oi¿Y por qué no pones tú en su sitio, el intruso ese¿Huh? Preguntó Kaori molesta por la pasividad del pelirrojo.

No, no es eso. No es que ese tipo flirtee siempre con el Kitsune, pero es que he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que si aquel tipo quisiera quitármelo…

No digas estupideces! Sabes que Kaede te quiere. Y no deberías dudar después de todo lo que habéis pasado.

Por eso mismo lo digo, todos los problemas que hemos tenido los he causado yo¿No lo ves? Soy yo el que siempre lo complica todo. ¿Y si se cansa y busca a alguien menos problemático?

El pelirrojo sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitarlo se sentía muy inseguro.

Si su rival fuese otro, podría partirle la cara para que no se acercase a su kitsune, pero el tipo era quien llevaba lo de la adopción.

Pero si rompo con Kaede ya no vamos a adoptar. ¿Será que este también es homo fóbico? Ah! Me estoy volviendo loco. Esto tiene que acabar. Pensaba Hana agarrando la cabeza con las dos manos.

Kaori miraba impotente como su hermano perdía los nervios. Si quieres puedo presentarle a mis puños. Sugirió ella bromeando pero con una sonrisa triste.

Esto arranco una pequeña sonrisa del pelirrojo. No creo que fuese buena idea, es quien se ocupa de la adopción del niño.

Kaori frunció el ceño. Esos dos deben ser gafes o algo así, el primero los odia y este último les aprecia demasiado, bueno a Kaede. Anda que…Suspiró al pensar esto último.

Preséntamelo! Ordenó.

NANI! Ya te he dicho que…

He dicho que me lo presentes a mi, no a mis puños. Además seguramente tarde o temprano querría conocernos a Akira y a mí. Mira este sábado llevadlo a mi casa, y no repliques.

Pero es que…

No hay peros que valgan, ya sabes que tienes que hacer. Le cortó ella antes que pudiese decir nada más.

Está bien. Dijo resignado el pelirrojo. El sábado vendremos a cenar los tres. Oi¿De veras que aún no nos has perdonado? Preguntó suplicante el pelirrojo.

¿Perdonaros qué? Preguntó ella no sabiendo a que se refería. ¿De qué diablos está hablando este do'aho. Pensó, pero se apresuró a decir…Sí, digo no, no os he perdonado. Maldita sea no puedo recordar de que habla. Bueno da igual no debe ser muy importante. Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no estoy con Akira¿Por qué será?

Mientras Kaori sacudía sus neuronas intentando recordar, Hanamichi dejaba la casa con una sonrisa en los labios. Al menos esto ya está zanjado. Pensó.

Sábado por la noche en casa de Akira y Kaori…

¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? Quiero decir, si el viejo ese quiere ligarse al zorro, no creo que sea buena idea darle una oportunidad y menos en frente del pobre Hana. Dijo Akira por DÉCIMA VEZ en dos horas.

¿Akira? Llamó Kaori con voz melosa.

¿Sí koi? Respondió Akira con el mismo tono, el suyo por supuesto era sincero.

Como vuelvas a decir otra vez eso, aunque sea con diferentes palabras estás muerto! Exclamó ella apunto de perder los nervios por DÉCIMA vez en dos horas…--º

Entonces sonó el timbre y Akira abrió la puerta. Allí estaban la pareja y Chris, este último llevaba una botella de vino.

Encantado de conocerle Sr. Sendoh. Dijo Chris muy formal. Akira se sorprendió, instantes después reaccionó.

Por favor, no soy tan viejo. Llámeme Akira. Dijo Akira un poco turbado.

Solo si tú me llamas Chris. Accedió con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos verdes.

¿Es cosa mía o ese viejo está flirteando con Akira/La escoba con patas/Mi marido? Pensaron Hana, Kaede y Kaori respectivamente, al mismo tiempo, la única diferencia es que esta última estaba apretando los dientes y los puños.

OH! Usted debe ser la Sra. Sendoh. Dijo Chris zalamero a Kaori, al mismo tiempo que agarraba la mano derecha de ella y la besaba suavemente, (la mano, malpensados).

Kaori se sorprendió. Pero recuperando al instante el sarcasmo y la lengua afilada que la caracterizaban dijo…Primero: es Sra. Anzai, conservo mi apellido de soltera, bueno Kaori que no soy ninguna vieja; y segundo¿en que época crees que estamos para besarme la mano¿Huh?

Chris se sorprendió, esa mujer era completamente distinta del pelirrojo. Es increíble sus ojos pasan de ser de amables y cariñosos cuando mira a estos tres, a fríos e inexpresivos cuando me mira a mi. ¿Será que sabe cuales son mis intenciones? Se preguntó el de ojos verdes.

Disculpa Kaori. Se apresuró a decir.

No hay problema, Nyahahaha! Será mejor que no me pase demasiado podría perjudicar a Hana y Kaede. Pensó Kaori después de contestar.

Chris se sorprendió otra vez ante el cambio de conducta. ¿A caso el pelirrojo también esconde su personalidad como ella¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pretendo y lo se lo habrá contado a ella, y por eso su hermana me ha tratado así. No, Hanamichi es demasiado inocente, como para eso. Pensó. Sea como sea, no voy a rendirme, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

_**Continuará…**_

****N/A: Como veis este me ha ssalido un poco más largo, bueno en relidad es casi el doble de largo que los otros casi 1000 palabras. ¿Voy mejorando no? Por si acaso os advierto que es un pregunta retórica, no fuese caso que os diera por ser sinceros. º Espero que os guste. Los reviews que he recibidoya están contestado el en perfil. Hasta pronto.


	17. 17

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_CAPÍTULO 17_**

Las dos parejas y el invitado estaban sentados en la sala.

¿Cómo os conocisteis? Pregunto Chris a Akira y Kaori para romper el hielo.

En un partido que mi hermano jugaba contra el Ryonan, el equipo de Akira. Respondió Kaori. ¿Y tú, cuanto tiempo hace que conoces a Hana y Kaede? Veo que los tratas con bastante familiaridad. Preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Chris entrecerró un poco los ojos. Entre él y Kaori había una lucha con los ojos, salían rayos. Los otros ocupantes de la habitación no sabían que hacer. Pero la verdad es que Kaede lo estaba disfrutando. Kaede sabía de las intenciones de Chris mejor de lo que el hombre de ojos verdes creía.

Solo hace unos meses, pero es cierto, nos tratamos con bastante familiaridad. La verdad es que como estoy seguro, ya te habrás dado cuenta, a mí me gustan los hombres, como también las mujeres; así que en cierta forma me siento identificado. Respondió Chris cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Kaori estuvo a punto de mencionarle lo de conflicto de intereses, pero por el bien de Hana y Kaede se contuvo. Entiendo. ¿Y que opinión tienes de mi hermano y Kaede? Como futuros padres, obviamente. Añadió

Obviamente. Respondió Chris. Creo que serán unos buenos padres. Pero como ya sabes, no solo depende de ellos. Si no me equivoco¿tú eres policía, verdad?

Sí¿te molesta?

No, todo lo contrario. Así podrás enseñar al niño a defenderse.

No te preocupes C-h-r-i-s, en nuestra familia sabemos cuidarnos, de toda clase de peligros. De todos. Dijo Kaori. Por cierto me ayudas a servir la cena. Esos dos tienen mucho de que hablar, (refiriéndose a Hana y Kaede), y Akira tiene que sacar a pasear al perro.

Los tres hombres se sorprendieron por la petición. Chris, no obstante accedió.

Oi! Akira¿desde cuando tenéis un perro? Preguntó Hana.

A mi no me mires, que yo no se nada. Respondió Akira. Pero es verdad que vosotros tenéis que hablar. Dicho esto Akira se fue a dar un paseo.

En la cocina…

Muy bien ahora dime que pretendes. Dijo Kaori cruzándose de brazos.

No se a que te refieres. Disimuló el hombre.

Me refiero a que intentas ligarte al kitsune! Exclamó ella cansada de jugar.

Me refiero a Kaede.

Ah! Vaya así que es eso. Te equivocas, no es Kaede quien me interesa, sino tu hermano.

Kaori casi se cae al suelo. Pero mi hermano dice que siempre estás encima de Kaede.

Eso es porqué Hanamichi siempre está pendiente de él. Dijo Chris.

¿Y eso no es suficiente?

No te entiendo.

Eso debería bastarte, como para hacerte entender que mi hermano ama a Kaede y jamás podrá amar a nadie más. Así que ahora que solo es una simple atracción deberías dejarlo. Kaori intuyó que Chris iba a decir que no era una simple atracción, así que a añadió…Y lo es porqué sino, no habrías dañado tanto a mi hermano.

¿Qué dices? Se defendió él.

¿No te has dado cuenta? Hana cree que vas a quitarle a Kaede, cree que el no es lo suficientemente bueno como para competir contigo por Kaede, y esto lo está destruyendo.

Por primera vez en meses, Chris se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios y no era la que Kaori esperaba.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: Ya se, ya se! Otra vez con los mini capítulos. Aparte de este solo quedan dos capitulos más, q también son muy cortitos. Pero dijemoslo en que están muy concentrados. No sabía exactamente como desarrollar la trama, así que parecerá que me estuvieran persiguiendo con un bazoka ( ¿se escribe así? ).

Gracias a todos por los reviews, y a los que solo leais la historia también. Las respuestas de los reviews están en el perfil. Hasta el jueves! (En este fic)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_CAPÍTULO 18_**

En la sala…

¿Hana…A que se refieren esos dos? Preguntó Kaede mirando a los ojos a su novio.

A nada, son imaginaciones suyas. Dijo el pelirrojo nervioso.

Kaede siguió mirando a Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo se rindió a la mirada insistente de Kaede. Se que te parecerá absurdo pero…Estoy celoso de Chris, siempre estás con él; últimamente ya ni siquiera jugamos juntos solo para divertirnos. A veces creo…creo que…que…que te gusta. Esto último lodito casi en un susurro.

Es él el que siempre está encima de mí. De defendió Kaede. Cuando vio que Hana iba a reprocharle, alzó la mano para que le dejase continuar. Si lo aguanto es por ti, para que no tengas que esperar más. Es la segunda vez que pasamos por esto. Pero ahora estamos casi al final del camino y no quiero estropearlo. ¿Me entiendes?

Lo…lo siento…yo. Hana no sabía que decir. Siempre igual, siempre malinterpretaba las acciones de Kaede. ¿Cuándo aprenderé a confiar en él y en sus sentimientos? Se reprochó mentalmente al borde de las lágrimas.

Kaede como adivinando sus pensamientos, le abrazó. No hace falta que lo hagas, yo siempre estaré a tú lado.

Además quien le interesa eres tú y no yo. Dijo Kaede un poco molesto.

¿Qué!

Sí. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Es verdad que siempre está a mi lado, pero no aparta la vista de ti ni un momento.

Y yo que creí que nadie sabía de mis intenciones. Interrumpió Chris.

¿Y Ahora qué harás? Preguntó Kaede entrecerrando los ojos.

Nada! Solo retirarme como un buen perdedor. Nunca pretendí hacerte daño Hanamichi, lo siento. Dijo Chris mirando directo a los ojos del pelirrojo. Bueno será mejor que preparemos todo antes que Akira vuelva con el perro.

¿Qué perro? Preguntaron los otros tres a la vez.

Ya se que no hay ningún perro, no soy tonto. Solo era una broma. Dijo Chris resignado. Los otros empezaron a reír.

Justo entonces entró Akira. ¿Me he perdido algo? Preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

Nada, solo que Hana le ha quitado el pretendiente a Kaede. Dijo Kaori.

Pero no le sirvió de nada, porqué el pretendiente abandonó. Añadió Kaede.

Sí, y estos dos ni se enteraron. Intervino Chris. Hanamichi se estaba carcajeando ante la cara de no entender nada de Akira, y a los otros no les faltaba mucho.

Dos meses más tarde…

Kaori y Chris estaban esperando a que Hana y Kaede llegaran a los juzgados. Hoy era la vista y el juez decidiría si les concedían la custodia del niño o no.

¿Qué! Estalló Chris después de que una Kaori en forma felina, ( aunque tuviese 90 años se comportaría igual), le había observado de forma intensa durante los últimos 10 minutos.

¿De veras que ya no andas detrás de mi hermano? Porqué si lo que pretendes es apuñalarnos por la espalda en el último momento…

Ya te he dicho mil veces que no! Mira por allá llegan. La verdad es que si mis intentos por conseguir al pelirrojo no lo hubieran dañado, no me habría hecho atrás. Esto último no lo dijo en voz alta.

¿Qué pasa¿Es que todos los relojes de vuestra casa se han declarado en huelga hoy o qué? Preguntó Kaori agarrando al zorro y al do'aho por las orejas.

Auch! Basta! Exclamó el pelirrojo. Aún falta media hora. Parece que fueras tú y no nosotros que quien van a despellejar.

Sí, está muy nerviosa. Dijo Kaede.

Es verdad. Añadieron Chris y Akira, este acababa de llegar.

Urusai! Exclamó Kaori levantando un puño, luego se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda, como si fuese una cría de diez años. Los 4 hombres se habrían reído si no temiesen por su integridad física.

A la hora prevista entraron en la sala, todos estaban nerviosos pero felices, Hana y Kaede habían pasado todas las pruebas con éxito. La alegría, no obstante, no les duró demasiado.

Otra pareja que competía con ellos por la custodia del mismo niño, les ganó. El juez dijo que era porqué la otra pareja era más madura.

Si el motivo fue porqué los otros eran una pareja convencional, nunca lo sabrían.

Después de la vista todos fueron a casa de Kaede y Hanamichi; Chris también.

No puedo creerlo! Exclamó Akira furioso.

No quiero hacer de abogado del diablo, pero la razón del juez podría ser cierta. Dijo Kaori apenada.

No os desaniméis la próxima vez…Empezó Chris, pero alguien le interrumpió.

No habrá próxima vez! Todos miraron sorprendidos al pelirrojo.

Pero…Intentó Kaede.

No kitsune, esta vez no. Estoy harto de hacerme ilusiones para nada. Quizás dentro de un tiempo pueda intentarlo otra vez; pero ahora no, si fracasásemos otra vez no lo resistiría. Dicho esto, Hanamichi se fue a dormir.

Poco después Chris, Akira y Kaori se marcharon. Kaede se acostó en el sofá sabía que el pelirrojo no quería que le vieran llorar, además el también estaba hecho polvo.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: Bien este es el penúltimo capitulo. Es muy, muy, muy...corto. Lo se. Como veis Chris no es tan y tan malo.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo sabéis, ni Slam Dunk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla...bla...bla.

Sumario: Hanamichi desea con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo, pero el hecho de mantener una relación sentimental con Kaede, impide que les concedan la custodia de un niño y esto está minando su relación. Secuela de Hermanos. Ruhana, Sen-OC.

**_CAPÍTULO 19_**

Han pasado 3 años desde la vista. Hanamichi y Kaede no han vuelto a intentarlo.

Después de aquello no volvieron a verse con Chris. A veces su hermanastro, que jugaba en el mismo equipo que la pareja les contaba algo.

No puedo creerme que volvamos a ser el mejor equipo de la NBA por cuarto año consecutivo. Aunque con el Tensai nada es imposible. Nyahahahaha!

Do'aho. Susurró Kaede con un tono cariñoso.

Eran las 11 de la mañana pero aún estaban en la cama.

En otra parte de la ciudad, no todo el mundo estaba tan contento.

Esto es un error. No puede ser! Gritaba histérica una mujer de unos 25 años.

Señora no es un error está embarazada. Dijo el doctor perdiendo la paciencia. Y hay algo más.

¿Más!… Ahhhhh!

Cálmese! Primero: puede que el preservativo fuese defectuoso, y segundo …

Horas después la mujer llagaba a su casa. No solo embarazada sino que…Mierda! Pensaba mientras abría la puerta. Allí le estaba esperando su pareja. Cuando se lo contó todo el hombre quiso saltar de alegría, pero sabiendo la opinión que su mujer acostumbraba a tener de la paternidad. Se controló.

¿Y bien que quieres que hagamos? Preguntó él.

¿Por qué me lo preguntas así?

Yo haré lo que tú quieras, ya lo sabes. Respondió él.

Ella se levantó y se fue a la cocina. El hombre oyó el sonido de algo de cristal estrellándose contra la pared. Esto lo sobresaltó pero no hizo nada. Sabía que aquello significaba que ella había tomado una decisión.

Segundos después ella se sentó a su lado. No voy a abortar, pero…

¿Pero qué? Se apresuró a decir él.

Tengo una idea. No se si te va a gustar pero…

Adelante! La encorajó él.

Pues lo que he pensado es…

Ocho meses después Hana y Kaede estaban en casa, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Cuando Kaede fue a abrir se encontró con Chris, el juez que había llevado su caso, pero lo más sorprendente era que Chris llevaba en brazos un bebé de apenas un mes.

Pero ahí no terminaba todo, el niño tenía unos ojos azul oscuro, al igual que Kaede, y su cabello era rojizo como el fuego.

Hanamichi curioso porqué Kaede seguía en el umbral de la puerta se asomó por detrás del zorro, y cuando vio quienes había delante de él, se quedó mudo.

Permiso. Pase señor estos dos enseguida van a salir del trance. Dijo Chris y pasando entre Hana y Kaede, detrás suyo iba el juez. La pareja les siguió aún en estado de shock.

Bueno como vosotros no habláis, lo haré yo. Chris volvió a tomar la iniciativa. Alguien ha dado en adopción a este niño, y por lo que parece le caéis muy bien, porqué ha decidido que vosotros seáis los padres. No me está permitido decir quien es, la verdad es que ni yo lo se. El juez lo sabe, pero él no lo dirá.

Así es, aquí traigo los papeles de la adopción solo tenéis que firmarlos y el niño será vuestro hijo.

Hana y Kaede se miraron. Es un milagro! Pensaron los dos a la vez. Luego se sonrieron y firmaron.

Aquella noche estaban los tres en la cama, Hana sostenía el niño entre sus brazos.

Es increíble lo mucho que se nos parece físicamente. Dijo Kaede distraído.

Sí, es como si de verdad fuese nuestro. Dijo feliz el pelirrojo.

Es que es nuestro! Exclamó Kaede.

Si lo es. Por cierto mañana llegan Akira y Kaori de San Francisco, se marcharon hace un año y no los hemos visto desde entonces. Mencionó Hana.

Si aunque…empezó Kaede.

¿Huh?

Nada, cosas mías.

A la mañana siguiente Kaori y Akira llegaron a casa de la pareja, pero no venían solos. Akira traía en brazos a una niña de pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

¿Podemos parar o no? Preguntó con falso enfado Kaori.

Oi! Saludó Akira, feliz como un ocho.

¿De quien es? Preguntaron los cuatro a la vez. Hana y Kaede respecto a la niña, y Akira y Kaori al niño.

Nuestro! Respondieron otra vez los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Entonces se echaron a reír.

Kaede les contó todo lo ocurrido.

¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada? Preguntó Hanamichi a Kaori.

Porqué queríamos daros una sorpresa, además el médico me dijo que era un embarazo con peligro, y no quería preocuparos. Dijo ella muy calmada.

¿Peligro para quien? Preguntó Kaede.

Para mí. Los médicos dijeron que era posible que no saliera viva de la sala de partos. Y lo que me hizo decidir a tenerlo fue…bueno. Decidí que si podía jugarme el cuello por mi trabajo, también podía hacerlo para ser madre.

Akira no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo, a Kaede le extrañó pero no le dio importancia.

Después de comer las mientras Kaede y Akira jugaban con los bebés, Hana se acercó a Kaori que miraba la escena con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, típica de las madres.

Ah! Hana eres tú.

Sí. Tus hijos son preciosos, los dos. Dijo Hana mirando a Kaori.

¿Qué!

A mi no me engañas, el niño, que por cierto le llamaremos Chris, tiene el mismo lunar que tenía mamá. El mismo que tú también tienes.

¿Estás enfadado? Preguntó ella.

No, gracias a ti tengo todo lo que quiero. Pero quiero saber que pasó.

Bueno, para hacerlo cortito, el preservativo falló, el médico me dijo que no solo estaba embarazada, sino que estaba gestando dos embriones, de dos óvulos distintos.

Primero quería abortar pero luego pensé en vosotros dos, y también en Akira.

Y entonces la propuse a Akira, daros uno de los bebés a vosotros. El al principio no lo veía claro, pero después le gustó la idea. Habíamos venido unos días a veros pero entonces decidimos que era mejor no deciros nada.

Y bueno aquí estamos, esta vez para quedarnos, quiero que crezcan juntos como hermanos que son. Y no te preocupes, que lo del peligro de embarazo no es verdad.

¿Y tu trabajo? Preguntó Hanamichi

Bueno si tu puedes renunciar a él unos años yo también. Y Ahora vamos a contárselo todo a Kaede. Dijo ella.

No hace falta. Intervino Kaede por sorpresa. Lo he escuchado todo, además no soy tonto. Por cierto¿Cómo se llama la niña?

Eri, como tu madre, kitsune. Respondió Akira sonriendo.

Kaede miró sorprendido a Kaori, porqué sabía que era cosa suya. Esta, solo miró hacia otro lado con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Los tres hombres rieron, después ella también lo hizo.

Eri y Chris crecerían como hermanos que eran, y cuando fueran mayores, entonces sabrían la verdad.

**_OWARI_**

N/A: Un final un poco repentino y acelerado, lo se. Bueno esto se ha terminado, espero que os haya gustado. Primero quería partir este capítulo, pero después como la inspiración ( la poca que tengo) se me fue y quedaba muy pero que muy cortito, pues eso.

La idea de que Kaori fuera la madre de los niños, como trama final la tenia desde un principio, luego con Chris la eché a un lado, pero finalmente las fusioné. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
